Legacies
by Insane Muse
Summary: When the Fighting is over, the true battle begins" With Ozai defeated and Zuko on the throne, it seems the problems that plagued their world is now come to an end. But the end of a war is only the beginning of a battle to heal the world.
1. Steps of Realization

**Avatar Legacies: Chapter 1: Steps of Realization**

Just hours after the end of the war, Katara contemplates her place in all that has happened.

How will she find consolation when so many have died?  
How will she console those around her?  
The answer comes to her from an unexpected place...

**Cast list:  
**(_Please note for future reference, Cast lists are only those who have lines_)

Katara  
Aang  
Zuko

**"**_**One may not reach the dawn save by the path of the night**_**"**

**-Kahlil Gilbran**

_She'd long ago lost count._

In the Arctic, keeping track of one's own footsteps could mean the difference between finding your way home, and finding a slow, cold death. So it was only natural that when Katara first put foot to unfrozen earth she began to count her steps.

The number was long lost now.

Somewhere between their first trip to the Mainland and her bloodstained footsteps to the doors of the Fire Nation Palace she'd lost her adolescence in unnumbered footfalls. She had literally walked away from her childhood.

Her feet ached, and not just figuratively.

She was literally exhausted. Even laying on her back with surprisingly soft and clean sheets under her back and crumpled at her legs was no help.

And it was _hot_. The Fire Nation was always hot. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Her tossing and turning only managed to plaster sweat-laden hair to her face all the better. It could be only the heat, but it was most likely the blasted noise filtering in from the streets still, and at this hour.

Sometime soon after the fighting came the celebrating – the streets had erupted from a riotous mess into a chaos of revelry. Those who needed to be subdued were dealt with and the rest seemed to either be genuinely joyous: or smart enough to play along with the spontaneous festivities.

Katara hadn't felt much like partying. But when cheers broke out for the new Fire Lord and then for the Avatar and so on and so forth… the others seemed to be able to find their second wind. It wasn't that Katara couldn't find enough energy to play along for even a little while longer – she just couldn't find the heart to.

It seemed that the blood hadn't even been washed from the streets yet. The ringing was still in her ears from a mixture of chaos and victory. Somehow all the shouts of celebration seemed hollow to her.

By the level it had managed to die down to she figured it was nearly the wee hours of the morning. Kicking herself free from the rest of the sheets, she rolled off the bed in the room that had quickly been designated as hers. The tall ceilings and walls were full of tapestries: all cinnabar and gold, like the fire etched into a sunset.

Pained feet complained up at her; weary blue eyes stared down between them to the polished floor and the finely woven rug across it. The new Fire Lord had been nothing but generous with their accommodations.

But they afforded her weary body little comfort.

Perhaps if she stretched tight muscles a bit by taking a short walk, she would be able to force her mind to shut down and sleep might come. Katara reached across the ground, her big toe searching for her lost sandals. She found one quickly but it took her a while to find the other and she almost decided to go barefoot altogether.

Through the long hallways of the palace she could still hear the echoing of victory songs from the outside. Perhaps it had been so long since these people had been allowed to sing of true victory, they were reluctant to let the party die down.

And as she came to think of it, the last she had seen of her companions were the random glimpses of familiar faces peppered between a sea of red and gold.

Images of Sokka with Suki hand in hand somewhere near food that had seemed, even in her opinion, to have magically procured itself just for him. At least, those had been Sokka's colorful words. He reveled in it, and managed to exclaim through mouthfuls that this was a type of supernatural activity that he could definitely get used to.

What was left of the Water Tribe Warriors had found a place together and looked a tad awkward and out of place. Katara somehow found this thought funny only now: her tribes' strongest men... sitting together in the corner like a bevy of BaSingSe wallflowers.

Toph was right where she'd left her. With Aang, almost as if keeping watch over the Airbender.

Katara had made eye contact with Aang only once then; his tired expression met her gaze as she placed a wondering hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not okay, but I promise I will be," he responded softly to her touch without the need of prompting.

She remembered nodding, knowing there was nothing else she could offer except what she'd always did. She remembered a hug – taking him deeply into her arms, and with his head on her shoulder, she squeezed him tight.

Suddenly he felt both more fragile than ever and made of more substance. He grew a bit more every day, even while fighting for their lives.

Pulling away was painful, but more so because she had to let it be at that. This was the new nature of _them_. She couldn't be everything to him, not anymore. He had to be everything to the world, and all she could muster from here on out was her utter devotion. Katara was still not sure about how she felt about that. They had never truly talked the way she thought they would. She'd just given into his needs; she was his – which was the way it was supposed to be. _Wasn't it_?

He didn't kiss her this time. She would have not pulled away if he did, but she felt a little more than a slightly ashamed at the feeling of relief when he didn't try. She was embarrassed of the others seeing, as it was still so new.

At least this is what she told herself.

Motherly instincts had still made her take count on him and everyone else despite her weariness: and only this had given her a bit of rest from the anxiousness that was settling somewhere in the pit of her stomach. All of her charges accounted for; she had then managed to convince herself that she needed to get away from all of the noise. Somebody must have needed to be healed or something handled… or there just had to be somewhere she needed to be.

She needed to be somewhere. Anywhere but here…

Katara hadn't found her way to the healing tents though, or anywhere else where work was to be done for that matter. One of the servants who'd stayed had shyly offered to show her the way to a room to clean herself up and rest – Katara somehow knew this was either Iroh's or Zuko's doing.

She surprised herself to think that it might have been more the latter's orders.

She had accepted the room, and attempted to rest. But of course as a testament to her wandering the halls alone right now, none had come.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she held one arm in the other while her sandals made a small hollow noise as she walked. She'd only managed to realize at that second that she'd probably walked too far when looking about she noticed where she was happened to be utterly unfamiliar. There was the pull of water nearby and the sounds of the celebration had faded so much so that she just might be able to relax here for the moment.

In what appeared to her to be a courtyard was a pond filled with clear water and the white noise of a fountain. She looked around at a loss for a moment, not sure if she should even be there. In doing so a bench came into sight, it enticed her to join it, and so her momentary uncertainty was washed away. She moved away from the path and sat on the stone bench, staring at the water whose pull was comforting. The moon reflected on its clear surface. And though she might not want to admit it, Yue's illumination in this small place was only part of what made it actually look...

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She didn't jump back up: but only because she'd frozen in place.

_Katara you silly girl, just go wandering into places that don't belong to you, why don't you?_

Wondering if she should turn and face him or keep her face forward frozen there for many more moments. Between each internal argument she noted how childish she was for not just turning to look at him.

He didn't wait for her, instead quietly moving to stand beside the bench where there was a free spot. With a small flourish of his hand he moved his robes aside and sat quietly next to her – shoulder to shoulder.

There was a long moment of silence before he spoke again. "In the day time there are Turtleducks here…but they are not here now it being night and all." he sat silently for another awkward moment.  
"It's peaceful, unless they try and bite you." He added wistfully, at this Katara didn't look at him but she did offer a smile.

"I hope your room is, adequate," he added formally after a momentary pause.

Katara could have put her palm to her face at this, but instead placed her hands together in her lap, her feet softly swinging back and forth under the bench. She was digging herself deeper into a hole with her silence and wasn't sure if speaking would dig her deeper or get her out. She didn't mean disrespect, but she was pretty sure her vocal chords were malfunctioning right now.

The arm of his sleeve came to rest beside hers when he placed his palms just behind him, leaning back slightly in a relaxed manner-looking to the water just as she was. They were not touching, but it did not matter. For all she could care right now it was as good as if he had his hand in hers. She tried to take in air to clear out the knot in her chest.

Everything that she'd been through since leaving the South Pole had seemed to lead her to this moment. Everything he'd had done in his life had lead him here to this spot.

Why was it that her greatest enemy now was the one standing beside her at the end of all things?

He continued to speak, and she continued in her silence.

"Everyone wondered where you'd gone... Aang, he...he was looking for you," he lied, and she could tell he was avoiding looking at her, even just from the corner of her eye.

She could also tell this was not about Aang searching for her at all. Aang was a curious boy and could entertain himself for a while, and though he hadn't let go of his tether to her, she was confident he could be okay without her for a while. He most likely hadn't been seriously looking for her at all. They could have just asked if they really wanted to find her.

Katara turned her face a few degrees to face him, finding only the marked portion of his face to look at.

"How does it feel?" she asked, her voice was soft from disuse, but it not weak. And he held his gaze on the water – or maybe beyond it, though she got the impression that he might have wanted to turn away completely.

He didn't look away thought, instead he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees and looked down.

Zuko's mouth opened to answer, but nothing came forth. Finally he shut it for good, and, for what seemed like ages, there was a painful silence.

The truth was, as strange as it sounded, even to herself in her own head, she knew exactly how he was feeling. The former Fire Lord Ozai was now defeated and imprisoned, and his sister was bound in a prison of her own mind. His Uncle was here after his own victories, but uncharacteristically quiet. Katara choose to attribute it to exhaustion they were all feeling.

Zuko though was to be Fire Lord, and even that Fire Nation woman Mai had seemed to prove her loyalty to him healing whatever hurt that was between them. Despite all the things he gained, she knew it would not be enough – not yet.

So much blood spilt for this cause… and now he was responsible for the reconstruction and rehabilitation of an entire nation. This was everything he'd wanted, _wasn't it?_

Despite everything he'd earned, he was in pain.

He was confused and he was guilty about not being happy for their victory. His own victory seemed hollow to him. How she could know this was simple: she felt the same way about it all. After she managed to look beyond her own bitterness and past his stinging betrayal, it was clear to her just how simple it was to read Zuko's intentions.

They were so damn similar.

And it sometimes frightened her. If she had been in the same situation, would she have turned out any differently?

She couldn't even lie to herself and say no.

Staring at his frown in profile, Katara wanted to say that she regretted having had to be a part of this war. But she realized just what that would mean.

The mass of people she had met along the way, so many of them now like family. Suki, Toph... Aang.

Zuko.

What would she be without any of them? No better than what Zuko would be without them either. Empty. Scarred, without redemption, without a path.

She didn't even know where to begin when it came to what she felt about this person now. It was so different now than it had been only days ago. He was a going to be a ruler, and he had accepted his once ago lover back into his life during his time of need.

It didn't seem proper to take his hand right now, or to hug him as she had only so many hours ago. Now he was something so much more significant to these people, and that title held so much meaning for what you can and what you cannot say or do… or feel about a person.

Her hand subconsciously clenched. Her fingers against her palm were remarkably smooth for someone who'd spent the last year training them to the bone.

The sensation left them numb for the most miniscule second, but this discipline in holding back wasn't right for this moment.

Her arm reached out to take his hand, the hand that had seemed to have almost come to belong to her these last few days. The hand she'd gripped to catch him midair, the hand she'd tugged to get him to follow her lead on multiple occasions – and he had, suddenly and so loyally. That hand that had aided saving her father, and that had also helped to save the world.

But instead of what had become a sudden and familiar sensation of his rougher palm sliding around and between hers... only her pinky found contact. She used her smallest digit to take a hold of his own on his left hand.

His wrapped around hers and squeezed.

It was enough. It had to be, just for right now.

As if he could transfer everything he wanted to say and do right here and right now through that contact, he squeezed just light enough not to hurt her.

His breathing became rigid, and though she couldn't see it, she knew he was on the verge of loosing his fight with his emotions. Zuko didn't turn to hold her in his pain: it wasn't one of those fairytale moments that ended a chapter of an epic tale's main antagonist's journey.

No romantic hug or passionate kiss for this ending… or anything else that came to mind in those kinds of dark and intriguing stories.

He just sat there, awkward and angry and hurt.

He stood there and let out his frustrations and losses: even gave her the honor of letting her witness his tears, though silently as he rested his forehead in his right hand. Uncrowned hair covering most of his face, she didn't need to see it to know.

He gave way in a relatively quiet sort of manner, because that was who Zuko was.

She just stood there with their pinkies intertwined. Long ago having lost the feeling in hers, but holding on all the more tightly because of it, she let him softly sob and knew she didn't need to search for words to say. Because there was just nothing that could be said, and only her presence was needed.

All because that's who Katara was, and that's who Zuko needed her to be.

It wasn't that either of them forgot about anyone else in that moment. Not about those who were still unfound, or about the others they'd lost all too quickly. They didn't forget about Azula –or about Ozai, both imprisoned either in a cell or more by the confines of their own thoughts.

Or countless soldiers lying over in the infirmary, or the hollowed look in Aang's eyes after he'd come out of the Avatar state and stared down at the body of the first person he'd ever had to inflict such pain upon.

They didn't forget about enemies who'd become friends. Katara didn't forget about how she'd in a beat of a heart become Aang's _Waterbender_, nor Zuko forget Mai's sacrifices and the promises he'd made to her.

It was more that they remembered all of this at once, and jointly who they each were and why it could only be each other that could understand. And they remembered what all that meant now more than ever, and what it now could _not_ come to mean.

They remembered just how many steps it had taken them to get right to this place in time.

Katara knew she'd never remember the number of exactly how many steps she'd taken –and she didn't want to.

And though he didn't want to either, Zuko knew he'd never _ever_ forget.


	2. Delusions of Acceptance

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 2: Delusions of Acceptance**

Many weeks after Zuko has taken the throne, his friends have lingered on in the hopes of aiding the new Fire Lord. But now restlessness has grown in the hearts of our companions and they wish to finally go home. All except for one...

**Cast:  
**Katara  
Sukki  
Sokka  
Toph  
Aang  
Zuko  
And Momo!

"**_The art of life lies in a constant readjustment to our surrounding"_**

**_-Okakura Kakuzo_**

_It felt as if they had just arrived._

Katara wondered if she felt this way particularly because they _had_ just arrived. It had only been about 6 weeks since Zuko's coronation; they were just getting settled for a change.

_She_ was just getting settled, anyway.

"I feel like we've been here forever!" Sokka grumbled, none of him visible from her vantage point. He was lying down; his head resting in Sukki's lap, and Katara and Toph were sitting on the other side of the table, so all she could see were bare feet poking out from the side.

She wanted to smack him in the most loving way possible. Leave it to him to contradict her right down to her unspoken thoughts.

Suki offered her a sympathetic and understanding grin, continuing to idly stoke his hair. They were all lounging for the most part; too hot from the humid weather to do much of anything else at the moment. Floor cushions and a low table laden with edibles should be keeping him happy, but the humidity was making complainers out of most everyone today.

Toph rolled her eyes, not that anyone could have seen it. She'd taken it upon herself to rest the back of her head against the table itself, like a flat wooden pillow. Forget the fact that her hair rested on the surface and that probably wasn't sanitary, Katara had learned enough by now not to even bother with offering such tidbits of knowledge.

What was the point? No one besides perhaps Suki would listen.

Her father and his fellow warriors had gone now. She figured after a week's journey they would be nearly home. In another day's time or so they should be receiving a messenger hawk stating as much.

Haru had taken his leave as soon as humanly possible, staying only for the crowning, then deciding he was sorely needed back in the Earth Kingdom. Sukki's Kyoshi warriors had been sent on ahead, not caring for the atmosphere of the Fire Nation (_both literally and otherwise_). So that left only their little Gaang (_a moniker Sokka had so lovingly bestowed upon them):_ Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang and herself.

Which in turn only left Zuko.

Though she wasn't sure why she should feel sorry for him – he was home. He had his crown, his people and Mai. He would be just fine without them.  
_Then why was she so reluctant to leave?_

The time was ripe to go. There was work to be done, new adventures to be had, and GranGran to go see.

_And yet_…

"Besides, why are you so reluctant to leave anyway? Thought you wanted to go home!" Sokka added from his lying position, one hand pointing straight up to accentuate his statement.

Score one for Sokka in the game of logic, and that was a frightening thought in itself.

"I didn't say I didn't want to go home, I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't leave so soon. You know, Zuko might still need our assistance. He's only been Fire Lord for a few weeks, how fair would it be to just up and leave when it's not imperative that we go right now? That's all I'm saying"

She sounded annoyed even to herself, and that said something about her mood.

He sat up, hair askew, looking pretty irritable himself. She blanched at the sight of him. Cranky, overheated and hungry –the servants had just placed out the food, but they were waiting on Aang. So, needless to say, Sokka was no one to be reasoned with.

He got that from GranGran.

With chopsticks he'd procured (_she wasn't sure it was a smart idea he was allowed to use those_) he snatched up one of the strange, yellow cone-shaped cakes.

Sokka popped the whole thing in his mouth, his eyes maintaining their squinted accusing expression at her. It faltered for a moment when he grimaced at the strange taste of the cake, then smacked his lips together at the undesirable aftertaste. He quickly took another cake before lying back down.

"Don't give me that look," she warned _after_ he'd already lain back down. "I'm just saying…"

"We can leave as soon as tomorrow if we want!" Aang's cheerful voice stopped the conversation in its tracks, while Momo chattered as if backing up the statement from his shoulder.

Katara was getting tired her thoughts being contradicted, how the heck did Sokka and Aang always manage oppose the stuff she hadn't even said yet? Even Momo seemed to be in on it!

"_Wait_, what?" she interrupted before he could go on. Aang plopped down between her and Toph and patted Toph affectionately on the leg in form of greeting, then placed a kiss on Katara's cheek.

Somehow that didn't tamper down her annoyance.

"Zuko said it was possible, we could all be on our way to the Earth Kingdom then to the South Pole. Give Appa a bit of a rest for a change, he's insisting on sending us on his fastest ship. You know him, always trying to…" Aang didn't even notice the increasing lines forming between her brows.

"You spoke to Zuko?" she interrupted, surprisingly even-toned.  
"Sure did, why?" he asked, he also hadn't noticed the rest of the Gaang perking up. Aang's impending scolding had a potential be too entertaining for them to ignore.

He must have realized this was somehow a mistake because he raised an eyebrow at Katara. She'd only been _with_ him about 6 weeks now, but he was no closer to understanding what made her temper tick than he had 6 months ago. "Why would you tell Zuko we're leaving when we all hadn't even discussed it yet? You just decided for everyone?" she looked at him straight in the eyes, her brows had knit themselves even tighter in annoyance.  
Aang's inner conscious piped up with its ages of Avatar Knowledge for assistance.

_This could get ugly._

Not as helpful as he had hoped.  
Momo chattered nervously from behind his head.

"I just assumed we were all in agreement, I thought you wanted to go home," he nearly stammered, trying to head off this argument at the pass. One thing he did know already was when he did manage to find himself on the other side the crossed line; backtrack as fast as he could.

"_Ouch_, this is gonna get ugly" Toph muttered so low not even Aang heard her. She crawled out of dangers way to sit beside Suki, Momo leapt to her back and hitched a ride to safety.

"I _do_ want to go home, that's not the _point_." She crossed her arms, a bad sign.

"Then what _is _the point?" he countered, not angrily but definitely defensively.

Sokka had already sat up to get a better view, Suki moved closer to him with Toph beside her and Momo scampering off her back and into her lap. The trio and Momo now watched with arms crossed, all as the two now battled back and forth with snippier and snippier comments.

"This is like that weird game we saw that one time" Sokka couldn't pinpoint the name of it.  
"You mean badminton?" Suki offered.  
"Yah that's the one!" he said enthusiastically.

"The point? I'll tell you the point. The point is you don't just go deciding everyone's position for them, Aang!" Katara stood, and Aang knew he had lost his pre-fight to prevent a full on argument.

They were bickering for the second time this week.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I just thought that everyone would appreciate me getting the ball rolling. Why are you so upset? I didn't think you cared about Zuko getting offended so much! " It was his turn to stand and face her. He'd managed in just a few short weeks to pass her in height, now he was nearly eye-to-eye with Sokka.

"Oooh, pretty sure we've entered ugly territory about…now" Sokka muttered obviously.  
"Calk and pull," Suki muttered a bit louder. Katara and Aang wouldn't hear her at this point so no use in whispering.  
"Aang, ladies and gentlemen, and his patented foot-in-mouth technique" Toph added, scratching Momo's head to keep him calm.

Katara fell silent, and not because she was embarrassed by her outburst or forced silence by his comment. It was because she was so angry that if she said another word right now, the table might spontaneously combust from the language she wanted to use, which would be quite the impressive feat for a Waterbender.

"Why do you always default back to blaming Zuko? I never said this was about him at all!" Katara managed, in spite of her urge to go the Sokka route with the less talking and the more going outside and punching something.

Aang took a breath and looked away from her, taking his seat again, picking up a pair of chopsticks skillfully. His appetite had grown with his height, nearly doubling now that they actually had a regular supply of vegetable dishes for him to enjoy. It seemed he would soon bypass Sokka, and reach up to Zuko's stature. If he kept up this rate, he might even past that.

"Isn't it?" he asked, looking at her sidelong after he'd said it. He was going the nonchalant route as his grand finale. The _'I'm the Avatar and in utter control of my emotions_' route that made her look the irrational one, he'd become a master of that style of argument-bending as of late (_again, a Sokka term_).

She hated the indifference most of all. She'd rather him be just as angry at her as she was with him, but not indifferent, indifference made her feel like her argument was unimportant.

Katara nodded, lips pursed together. She was in no way in agreement, she was saying a lot and in total contradiction to what he'd just said. She managed this all without having to utter a single additional word.

Her nodding meant _if that's how you're going to play, fine, but play alone._

And without as much as acknowledging the rest of her family in the room she left without a word.

Katara heard Aang call after her by the time she'd slammed the door behind her, but she was too far-gone to care. Not in distance, just in the reach of forgiveness for the moment.

Aang sighed at the entrance, but let her go. He'd let her cool down, then he'd apologize and all would be forgiven. Once she'd come to her senses and realized he was right. He took his place, folding his feet meditation style and went back to eating.

The other three went completely forgotten for the moment until he couldn't stand their staring any longer.

"What?" he asked between mouthfuls of noodles and steamed vegetables, looking from Sokka to Suki and Toph and back. They were all giving him _that _look.  
Toph was the one to speak.

"Nice job, Twinkle-Toes. Haven't you gotten it yet?" she asked, head over her food that she'd downed as fast as ever.  
"I don't see why she always has to get so angry about everything," he fumed.

Toph sighed, finished eating now, stood and stretched. She _tisked'_ and shook her head, making her way around the table and behind him – resting her hands on his shoulders and leaning down to talk in his ear. Momo took the opportunity to jump to the table and stuff his cheeks full of appetizers.

Sokka and Suki managed to seem only slightly obvious as they leaned forward to try and hear.

"It's not that the decision was made, Airhead, but more the fact that you made it without her. Why don't you try talking to her first sometime, might get a less potentially deadly outcome." Toph offered lowly, and she whapped him on the side of his bald head affectionately. Aang rubbed the sore spot and watched her retreat to the door. He wouldn't argue because he knew she was more than a little right, and now he felt guilty. Toph turned towards Sokka and Suki and made a sound like she'd just gotten a joke, a bad joke. Momo, face now full glided across the room and perched himself on her shoulder.

"Badminton? Seriously Sokka…" she laughed before she left to go find a nice pile of rocks and do a bit of post-lunch practice, or post meal napping.

Sokka and Suki were left dumbfounded with looks to match on their faces. Both wondering what exactly she'd told Aang to make him switch from fuming to blushing. Suki had an idea of what it could be, Sokka still looked clueless for quite a while. But instead of just pondering, they went back to eating – all in silence.

Suddenly Sokka sputtered noodles into the table and began to laugh hysterically, neither Suki nor Aang found it so funny though.

"What in _diyu_ was that for?" she asked him, wiping the remnants of noodle bits and sauce from her chopstick hand. He laughed for a while longer and then wiped a tear from his eye, retrieving his noodles again and staring dreamily into space.

"Shuttlecock…" he mused.

Another sudden noise, a loud bang, announced Aang slamming his chopsticks on the table. He stood, stretched and left without a word.  
He was going to find Katara and make things right.  
Suki and Sokka looked at each other with a raised eyebrow each.

"Was it something I said?" Suki only groaned and went back to finish her lunch, before Sokka did.

She wanted to break something, something expensive.

But seeing as this place was bursting at the seams with just such things, she decided it was best for her to remain outside where she couldn't reach them.

"Who does he think he is, deciding for me? I can decide for myself!" She muttered aloud, not caring if the servants looked at her strangely.

And they did, but she managed to keep to her declaration of not caring.

Before she knew it Katara had gone well past the visiting residences and into the main part of the palace. She'd had intentions to wander her way to the gardens, which she liked, and might be able to prevent herself from causing damage to someone or something.

Katara wished they were back at Zuko's family's beach residence; she'd already begun to miss that place. Though it was designed in a traditional Fire Nation style, she could feel the pull of the sea at all times. The sea always reminded her of home.

_It was almost like the best of both worlds_.

Thinking of Ember Island suddenly made her think of the time they spent there. And that made her think of Zuko, suddenly she wondered; what if he _was_ angry with them? What if he was angry with her for not being the one to say she was leaving?

It was her after all who'd promised they would stay as long as he needed. She had to see him; she needed to be sure he wasn't upset.

But what if he _was_ upset? What would she say then?

_**I know I promised we would stay until you didn't need us anymore. Sorry, but were going to abandon you because everyone wants to go home.**_

Katara sat down furiously by the Turtleduck pond. She had to admit due to her anger, that really it was a matter of her not wanting to come home. She wanted to stay partially because she felt needed here. Here she could make a visible difference and help her friend. Here Zuko asked her opinion on matters that she normally wouldn't have a say in.  
Here where she now felt at home.

Katara felt a bit ashamed to admit that, even if it was just to herself.

She knew she should go home. She hadn't seen GranGran in so very long. She hadn't seen the improvements that had been made to her tiny little village. The Tribe's children must have gotten so much bigger now.  
It really _was_ time to go home, she just didn't want it to be.

Katara realized she didn't have anything to feed the Turtleducks, though they still swam by periodically with hopefully looks in their little black eyes.  
"Sorry guys, nothing today. Next time, I promise." she offered apologetically.

Katara wondered if her promises even meant anything anymore. She was breaking one, why even make any at all?

The sound of approaching footfalls sent her on alert, Aang no doubt coming to talk to her.

Coming to talk some sense into her and convince her it was time to go home. She wasn't ready to face that right now, she didn't want to talk to him just yet.

Standing up and dusting her legs off she looked about and wondered where to go. Where to go so Aang couldn't find her until she was ready to be found. Instead she just escaped off through the direction of the royal residences, he wouldn't think she'd go there. He'd think she went walking about the gardens or back to her own rooms.

Her escape was effective.  
So effective that she just managed to move out of sight before Zuko arrived at the duck pond, cursing the fact that he hadn't found Katara here either.

Zuko sighed, feeling more disappointment because he thought he'd heard her voice, but he was alone.

Had she forgotten about her promise to meet him after lunch and after his meeting?  
She'd said she would meet him at the door, and then they would find a spot to help him make a few decisions on a few policies.  
Not that he was usually in the act of asking others to make decisions for him, but she'd helped him so easily before, and since then he found himself asking her more and more for assistance.

She didn't exactly come up with the answers, but somehow when he spoke to her about the issues that had him stuck, she had this knack for making his mind clearer. Maybe it was just that she was a good listener and having someone who actually cared to hear him out just made him feel better.  
It wasn't that any of his other friends wouldn't have been happy to try and help him; it was just that when she tried she actually _did_ help.

Uncle was a good enough listener; but Zuko simply didn't want to go to him more than necessary.  
Uncle gave up the opportunity to sit on the throne for a simpler life with more freedom.  
Zuko didn't want him to think he couldn't be a good Fire Lord without him.

Then again there was something else. Something Zuko was trying to gain the courage up to ask her, something he'd planned on asking her at the end of his meeting – that was until Aang had come to see him. Everything changed after that.  
His friends were leaving even though Katara had just assured him they would stay until things were a bit more stable, no matter how long that was. Now he came to get some answers directly from her, and she was nowhere to be found. Zuko knew he didn't deserve such a promise from Katara, nor the others.  
But he was clinging to it; it was something that kept him going during the difficult starting weeks of his reign.

A Turtleduck waddled on over to him and stared up with a look of want. Usually Katara brought bread for them and they would speak, and feed them as they did. He hadn't brought them anything.

"Not today little one," he muttered apologetically.  
After what seemed like a long wait he came to the disappointing decision that she wasn't coming at all. Zuko was beginning to come to the even more disappointing decision that she _was_ avoiding him. Katara had never forgotten an appointment to meet before, not since the day she forgave him.

He sighed and stood from the bench they always seemed to come to, and decided to return to his rooms. He didn't much feel like lunch suddenly. The Turtleduck hid its head and limbs in its shell, startled by his sudden movement. Zuko strode away with hands filled full of scrolls and was quick enough to miss Aang who'd come to an empty Turtleduck pond.  
The Avatar scratched his head and wondered why he felt like he was missing something.

A sharp sensation on his ankle announced an annoyed Turtleducks bite.  
Not that it was much of a bite, them not having teeth and all.

"What did I do?" he asked at the retreating form of the creature.

He was definitely missing something.

_Time to try another way..._

_

* * *

_

**Special thanks to:  
**Tasha for being my Beta! (_She's over on DA_)  
Yereisa for poking at me until I got this written (_also on DA)  
_And to the reviewers of Chapter 1:  
Lucrezia6565  
Loiel  
Sparky-poo  
Icecoldfunk  
And Saucebender  
I can't promise I will always include your names individually, but you will always have my thanks!

**Things to know:**

Diyu is word meaning "earth prison". It's the real of the dead or "hell" in Chinese mythology. So I'm using it as a replacement for said place of much warmth. ;)

Also

The cake that Sokka eats is a strange looking Chinese cake. The name escapes me right now, so if anyone knows it...


	3. Knowledge of Confusion

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 3: Knowledge of Confusion**

The restless tension of the majority of the Gaang wins out, and now Katara is faced with the decision to follow her family or her judgment in staying or going.  
Confusion abounds in a manner befitting the Fire Nation humidity, and more questions are forged than answered.

**Cast:  
**Katara  
Toph  
Iroh  
Aang  
Zuko  
Mai  
And once again  
Momo!

**"**_**The Important thing is this: To be able at any moment to sacrifice what we are, for what we could become"**_

_**-Charles Dubois**_

Katara never noticed how the palace was much like a maze, not until she was attempting to navigate it alone and in a hurry.

One corner turned into another until she'd passed rooms she was sure she'd never seen before. Those soon became familiar, as she was sure she'd passed them already once or twice thus far.

"Oh good, now I'm going around in circles_. Just what I need_" she muttered backtracking for about the 3rd time. She wasn't sure where she was going, not that it really mattered at this point. She stopped for few minutes as she stopped to admire an interesting mural painted over black fabric. The images were in vibrant colors and gold leaf; she almost forgot that she was trying to not be found.

The reverberation of footsteps caught her range of hearing and set her in motion; and she didn't have time to disappear around the next corner this time. Pressing her body against the stone face of the wall she closed her eyes and wondered why she was running in the first place. It wasn't like her to avoid a confrontation like this, especially one with Aang. She'd prefer to tell him she simply didn't want to talk about it. After all it had been her attempting to talk things out before she took any big steps, not that this had worked well then either.

She just wasn't ready to discontinue her anger, and now apprehension at trying to explain everything to Zuko was turning into out right nervousness in the hollow of her stomach.

From the sound of the footsteps it seemed he was getting closer. So with a sigh of defeat she pushed off the wall, deciding to just meet Aang face to face and tell him a piece of her mind.

This didn't happen though, instead of obtaining the propulsion from her thrust she'd intended the wall fell back and so did Katara.

This found her unceremoniously on her rear, the _door_ of stone closing itself.

"Nice of you to drop in Sugar-Queen" came a voice that was instantly recognizable, _Toph._

Katara now came to the realization that her means of getaway was not a craftily constructed trap door, but instead a crafty Earth Bender's construction.

Katara allowed her whole body to incline backwards, catching the upside down view of said Earth Bender sitting across from General Iroh.

Both were sitting in the _seiz_a position at a finely carved low tea table.

They were in a new room all together, which was obvious, but what she couldn't figure out was whether it was outside or in.

With a single motion far more befitting her Sifu status, Katara stood and shook her clothes free from bits of leaves and branch.

When she'd plucked her clothes to satisfaction, Katara finally allowed herself to take a look about.

The first thing to assault her sense was the sheer volume of foliage; it was everywhere.

Plants, flowers and what seemed like a forest of bamboo and vegetation lined the walls in the form of vines and hanging plants. All this seemed to come together like the brush strokes in a fresco of some foreign oasis. A flash of cream and grey flashed across her vision and the sound of chattering announced that Momo was here as well (_and sure enough causing havoc on the fauna)._

This place was as alive as the Swamp but far less smelly.

Iroh and Toph (_to her credit)_ patiently sat by and allowed Katara her moment of awe. She smiled to no one in particular, admiring orchid blossoms hanging nearby. Looking back with the question rising on her tongue, she found the General was watching her in turn. He motioned for her to take a seat.

Katara approached slowly still looking up and all around, a stark contrast to the pace she was maintaining before. She found herself listening, trying to hear if footsteps or voices could be heard.

None could be and she wasn't sure if this was good or bad.

"Don't worry, they're long gone. Why were you running away from Zuko's administrators anyway?" Toph questioned, generally curious if not slightly mischievous.

"I wasn't, I thought they were…never mind," Katara managed if not a tad disgruntled in light of Toph's amused expression.

Finally she couldn't walk any further, finding herself standing beside the small tea table.

"Please, do an old man the honor of having a cup of tea with him" he said in a way that made her want to laugh. He was in no way _just_ an old man; it was humorous to think of him as _just_ anything.

Toph scooted over to give Katara the side of the table she'd occupied, across from Iroh, and was now sitting on the side to his left.

She had no choice but to acquiesce, and took a seat where Toph had been. It would be out right rude to refuse, and besides; she was sure there was no safer place to hide than a location where even she didn't know where she was.

And then there was silence; besides the sound of sipping tea, the pouring of tea, and the clinking of teacups, and the chattering of Momo it was utterly serene.

The longer she convinced herself to stay, the more her body gave way to relaxation, the more removed from her current situation she became. Besides the tingling feeling her lower legs from her sitting positions (_which she hadn't become accustomed to just yet, but knew was the proper position for tea)._

In that time she realized that the ceiling was nearly completely made of glass panes. It seemed that this allowed light to flood in, and where it was visibly possible for a pane to be opened it ushered in a fresh warm breeze.

Panda-Chipmunks scrambled in and out freely, and Dragon-Flies hummed overhead once in a while, and then right back out on their busy way. The Bat-Lemur chased after as many of them as he could, in a bid to either make friends of them, or to make them food.

"What is this place?" she asked, finally giving in to the burning question she'd held back before.

"It's the Royal Atrium, and my favorite place in the palace. Do you like it Miss Katara?" he asked with a smile.

She nod with eagerness, but before she could answer Toph made an un-ladylike sound and plopped flat against the grass.

Katara almost reprimanded her but bit her tongue, thinking better of it for a moment.

The grass _did_ feel nice and soft beneath her, and if Iroh didn't have a problem with Toph doing it, then she could join in for a while.

Uncomfortable formal kneeling position abandoned she uncurled her legs and collapse on her back in relief.

Her sandals were kicked aside soon after, and she found that the grass which had served as a more than adequate surface for keeling, felt even more fantastic between her toes.

This place was a slice of paradise. With air far cooler than on the outside and so tranquil, for a while she actually forgot about her anger all together.

But right behind the sensation of her anger melting away she didn't find relief, but guilt.

And just as easily she was experiencing it on more than a one front. Firstly for her avoidance of Aang, and secondly for her lack of being able to admit the truth – which was that she just didn't want to go home yet.

And despite the admittance to her own self, Katara already knew she would give in any-how; she wouldn't fight it even though she wanted to.

And this made her guiltier in comparison.

Because now she would have to face Zuko and tell him she was leaving, breaking her vow to stay for his support. Even worse than this was the fact that she was doing this against her better judgment.

But the decisions was made, she wouldn't hurt Aang again… not again.

Katara sighed and grumbled pushing back to the sitting position, dense locks falling messily over her shoulders. No one had spoken in what could have been a few minutes or a few hours. She supposed it was just an illusion in appreciation of the moment of not having to say anything, not needing to explain or excuse one's self for just being one's self.

Toph and Iroh exchanged what could only be called a knowing glance, which went entirely unnoticed by Katara.

She stood and inhaled deeply, wondering how even the air in here seemed cleaner.

"I do like it here General Iroh, it's so…peaceful" she admit looking around again. Who knew something even lovelier than the gardens could be found here?

This Palace was full of secrets and surprises.

"Please, call me Uncle…" he said only as a side note, but somehow it made her feel worse.

Such generosity from him and is nephew. Both had been more than just thankful for the help of their group. They were being treated as family, no less.

Toph was the testament of that, she had become almost as an adoptive niece or even daughter to Iroh. It was safe to say they had adopted each other.

It was similar to the way Momo and Appa had been made family in by Aang, and he to them in turn. Similarly the way the Gaang had embraced each other, and lastly how Zuko had been initiated into their rag tag family.

She owed at least an explanation to him, and for the sake of this she pushed her fear aside.

"I think there's somewhere I need to be" she knew it was a sorry excuse to leave, but it was the best she could come up and she salute to him in the Fire Nation style and bowed half way.

"What a pity you have to go so soon. It has been lovely to share your company" Iroh saluted her in return, and didn't question further to her great thanks.

"Go that way Katara, I think you'll find it will take you closer to where you need to _be_" Toph said in what seemed an innocent way, Katara knew better.

But not seeing any doors here she moved, suspiciously, towards the direction Toph was pointing.

"Third stalk from the right" Iroh interjected before conveniently sipping his tea. Momo touched base with the table, his mouth stuffed full of teacakes, then found his way to Katara's shoulder again.

Katara wondered if she would regret doing this, but she obediently followed his instructions and reached for the third stalk from her right…

"Here goes nothing Momo" she whispered and pulled.

* * *

The room spun out of view and after the momentary vertigo passed, she found herself once again situated painfully on her bottom side.

"Katara?"

"Are you ok?"

Came double voices, both had increased in tenor over the last few weeks but were still clearly recognizable.

For an instant she wondered if her clearing double vision had simply transferred to her ears instead?

Looking up she found that in lieu of the bamboo stalk, there was now an unlit ornate scone. Looking backwards she found the inverted images of the one person she'd been trying to avoid, and one she was avoiding even more.

"Katara?" Aang questioned for the second time, a single eyebrow elevated at her strange predicament.

For a moment she mused at how mature he was becoming as he'd begun to fill into his shoulders and those ears. It also struck her at how young he still appeared.

On the quite literal other hand, Zuko had become more substantial making him appear more masculine than she'd remembered.

Aang had reached forward for her arm, but at the same time her senses were befuddled by the feel of another hand on her other arm.

Zuko was staring down at her with a worried expression, and he'd reached out to help her at the same time Aang had.

Both were exchanging a look now, which Katara again missed as they were helping her back up.

She was going to need to self heal her bottom end at this point if she kept up at this rate.

"I'm fine, thank you Zuko," she said dusting herself off again.

His hand removed itself from her arm as soon as she was on her feet again, but Aang's remained there firmly.

Behind her back they kept each other's gaze, she would have missed it if she'd kept trying to pick bits of grass out of her tunic.

Katara was not so anal about her appearance that it passed her by this time. Zuko looked away first, prompting Aang to turn to her with a hopefully air, and looking between them made her realize exactly two things.

Firstly and foremost of all, this was going to be more tricky than she'd previously determined it would be.

And secondly, as she yanked her arm out of Aang's, this other insight caused her to make a sudden decision. He seemed shocked at first, but then hurt at the act.

It was something he would have to live with for the moment, if she had to choose one of them to hurt more – it wasn't fair that he was spared completely from it.

"I'm still mad at you," she said poignantly, her disposition showing clearly in the creases between her eyebrows.

"But…" his reply cut itself off with the cracking of his voice; he cleared his throat and flushed deeply.

"And you" she said, her defensive tactic turning to bossy in a heartbeat.

"We need to talk," she ordered, curbing any questions before she could find the privacy to get her point out.

She looked to Aang again, still angry with him but allowing her expression to soften in a slight consolation to the wound she'd inflicted.

"We'll talk later" she said, taking a surprised Zuko by the arm and steering him away.

Aang was left almost alone with the exception of Momo perching himself on the Monk's shoulder, prehensile tail wrapped around his neck.

The creature's ears drooped at the sight of his human friend's disappointment, and in response he reached deep within his self for comfort.

Deep down into his cheek pockets to be precise, and all to retrieve a very moist lump of what used to be a teacake.

Aang took it and feigned the best smile he could conjure, only one side of his mouth cooperating.

"Yeah, thanks Momo" he sighed, voice once again at a consistent tone, Aang looked down at his now sticky hand.

Today certainly was not Aang's best day, he accepted this as he looked back up to observe the retreating forms of Katara and Zuko.

* * *

Zuko couldn't remember the last time he'd been lead around by the sleeve like a pet. He couldn't really remember at the moment, bet it was close to never. This would have been especially true during his exile. Now that he thought about it, when it came to being Fire Lord it was most especially or probably illegal in some law somewhere.

He would have to get one of his advisors to look that up.

But he allowed it because he was curious, and despite his best efforts to compose himself he felt as blurred as the portraits and doors they were passing by in a hurry.

Katara made a Beeline for down the hall and stopped abruptly, so suddenly he nearly ran into her back. It was easy to spot over her head why she had stopped; in the distance could be seen tall figures in red garbs and formal topknots, more administrators. This time of day assured they were swarming the palace.

Zuko promised himself that in a few years time when things were more under his control, he would minimize how many there were.

Too many Sun Warriors and not enough Chiefs.

Another form joined them just at that moment, the other two stopping apparently just to speak to this new additional person.

Black and red silk Aodai garb and ink black polished hair coifed to perfection, he knew silhouette even from here, _Mai_.

Katara was hesitating, perhaps not wanting him to be swept away in a flurry of meeting and demands. Then again maybe she just knew as he did that once Mai spotted him, he would be obligated to keep her company for the rest of the day and they again wouldn't get the chance to speak in private.

He knew he would pay for this later but after a moment of hesitation on his own part, he swung free his arm from her grip and captured hers in turn.

_He just knew years of Martial Arts training had come in handy for something._

It was Zuko's turn to take the lead, and he changed their direction. He walked them to the left down another hallway, which directed itself towards the old royal residences. His mother's old rooms had once been located down here, now it remained untouched for the most part.

They came to a door that was unmarked and located in a wing that he was sure he hadn't been through in years.

Raising his palm he aimed it at a nearby low positioned scone. Heat rose up through his arm and he sent a well-controlled flame toward it.

The temperature was precise, just so that the hidden bolt unlocked and the door opened.

He pulled them both in and shut it behind.

* * *

Down the Hall Mai wondered if any time during this century, would she come to understand her boyfriend?

Now when she'd just caught him in her sights, after him being missing for hours, he'd rounded the corner out of sight.

If she cared enough to be more than a bit annoyed, this might have been categorized as a bad day.

Mai intended to turn away but her eye caught orange and goldenrod, the garbs of the Avatar located directly down the hall. He was just standing there, staring into space. He had that strange flying rodent on his shoulder as always.

The younger man seemed to snap out of whatever daydream he was having, spot her and wave as if nothing had happened.

Then he slid sideways just as quickly out of sight, grinning and scratching his head as if he were up to something.

Zuko had strange friends, that at least she knew.

When she was Fire Lady, she swore she would make random abnormal behavior illegal.

"And no weird furry creatures, ever" she noted matter of factually to no one in particular, turning elegantly and making off to drown her annoyance in a cup of tea.

* * *

**Special Thanks to:**

Tasha for still being my Beta despite my obvious insanity!

Yereisa for going from poking to poking with a stick to get me to update (_with the addition of constant wining and puppy dog eyes!)_

And to anyone and everyone who Faved, Read or Commented!

******Things to know**:

_**Seiza**_ is the traditional way of sitting in Japan. It is mostly used during traditional Japanese arts such as Tea Ceremony and certain Martial Arts. If you try it you will notice that unless you are used to this position, you may start to feel the tell tale tingle in your legs and loss of feeling after a while. I know, I tried it! LOL

_**Aodai**_ is a garment that is to Vietnam as the Kimono is to Japan, or the Hanbok is to Korea. It usually consists of a blouse with tight sleeves that goes all the way down to the knees or past. It has a slit up each side, and is usually fitted. This often includes pants, and the whole outfit can come in many fabrics and styles. It's not hard to try and find what one looks like, you can do a search on one or you can just look at Mai herself. What she wears in the show is very close to what one looks like.


	4. Paths of Aftermath

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 4: Paths of Aftermath**

Katara and Zuko finally have their moment of solitude to discuss what's been on their minds. Will Katara have the courage to choose between what she feels is right, and what she feels is necessary?  
And just when it seems that her choice is made, Zuko has a wild card up his royal sleeve…

**Cast:  
**Katara  
Zuko  
Aang  
Appa  
and of course  
Momo!

_**"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences"**_

_**-Midori Koto**_

For a moment there was only darkness and breathing. Either companion only registered this as their ears strained, detecting any sounds of voices calling or footsteps.

Neither could be heard.

Again as another instant of silence passed both forgot for the moment why they had ended up here in the first place.

"It's somewhat dark in here" Katara's voice broke through the black, and into his idle mind.

"Oh, yes right… sorry" he apologized hastily, lighting an adequate sized flame in his palm.

The flame flickered shadows onto the walls and their faces. It created a surreal sense that they stood closer than either had realized.

Zuko didn't have to look around for too long to locate the positions of the lamps, though it had been years since he'd actually been inside here, he remembered exactly where they were after a single glance. Sometimes his mother would ask him to light them for him, he just now realized this was probably to offer him willing praise when he'd done just so.

He also knew the architecture just well enough to get some suitable illumination going. The single point of possible natural light had been covered, as had all the furniture.

Zuko wondered when was the last time someone had actually used his mother's study. There was a healthy coating of dust on any and all items in view, and the furniture was still covered. The answer was probably not since she'd left.

His fathers office was far more cave like, and isolated, in comparison.

_So here we are_, thought Katara. Her mind was searching for something fitting to begin this with.

"So, here we are" she began before her mind could stop her mouth.

_Smooth Katara real smooth._

"Here we are," he repeated, his voice betraying the upset he was effectively keeping off his face. The remembrance of his disappointment from earlier caused his arms to cross over his chest.

"I… well we" she stammered, not off to a start of any magnitude of effectiveness.

"You don't have to…" Zuko sighed, arms falling to the sides. She really didn't have to explain her motives; he wanted to let her know his friendship didn't have conditions. Yet once again he wasn't quick enough.

"Wait, don't" Katara snapped, sighing for the millionth time that day and sitting down on what appeared to be a chair covered in a plain white sheet.

Bits of dust took to the air, creating a haze between them as a dust cloud ballooned free from it's resting place.

Zuko only managed to tense, trying to convince himself that he wasn't the reason.

He would have to stay strong, he was Fire Lord Zuko now, and he told him self not to long ago and his friends would come and go and that was just fact. He couldn't expect them to hang around forever, though shamefully he knew he'd secretly wished they would.

"Were leaving, and I'm pretty sure that you know that. I know that you know that actually. What I really want you to know is that I didn't know that you knew, when you knew. I mean I didn't know that you knew because I didn't know we were going. Arrgh!" And just as quickly as she'd sat, she stood again and began to pace the distance between them.

"I'm not making sense" Zuko didn't argue because she kind of wasn't making much sense, frustration clear across her face also indicated it was safest to keep his mouth shut about that for right now.

"What I mean is, it's not that I don't want to go back to the South Pole and see my Gran or the rest of my Tribe, and it's not that I don't want everyone else to have the opportunity to go home. I just know I promised we wouldn't go until you were ready for us to go, but now where going anyway and I don't want to break that promise."

Zuko felt slightly hopeful at this, a bit confused, but hopeful.

"I know also maybe I shouldn't have made that promise to you for everyone else, though it's a promise I meant. Not that I don't think everyone else wanted to help, it's just that…I shouldn't have made it on their behalf." she add almost begrudgingly, and his hopefulness was gone in an instant.

She paced and paced, taking only a breath before going on.

"I don't want to leave you alone, not that I don't think you can do a good job on your own!" she added hastily, waving her hands at him to get the point across.

"I just promised - right, and promises should be kept between friends, right? I know, I know I'm rambling!" she whined dropping herself back down in the chair, another cloud of dust permeated the air creating the illusion she was smoking from the bottom up.

Her chin in her hands and her elbows on her knees, she seemed to concede to defeat.

There was a long moment of silence where Zuko didn't know what to say, or even if it was okay to talk.

"Please say something, please tell me you're not upset," she said in a manner that was befitting someone who'd just lost their Polar Bear-Wolf pup.

"You missed our lunch meeting" he began, and just as soon as the words were manifest he felt he could have smacked himself upside the head.

_Wow Zuko that was really smooth, good job. _His mind scolded_._

"Oh no" she whined more profusely this time, eyebrows knitting together.

"I completely forgot, oh Zuko I'm so sorry. You must hate me" this was going from bad to worse Katara despaired as she felt hot tears pricking at the sides of her eyes. What a mess she was making. She'd come all bravery and bravado to explain and apologize, only to realize she'd made it worse before she could make it better.

"I'll admit, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me", he added not sure where he was going with this.

When Katara looked back up at him, eyes bright with tears, he could have simply turned his previous suggestion of a self-smack into a self-punch.

Zuko crossed the distance and knelt down before her, not caring that his robes would be covered in dust, his eyes and nose already becoming itchy from it. _I couldn't have picked a place that was cleaner could I?_

"I don't hate you, I could never hate you." He said, not hesitating to take her chin in his hand. His thumb cleared away one tear before it reached her cheek and he quickly cupped the other side of her face. He wiped away the remnants of another tear that had managed an escape past her cheek.

The last time he'd seen her cry they both thought he was going to die, she'd been his savior then.

Those tears had been far too close together to these. Twice already he'd made her cry. A third time was pretty unacceptable to him all around.

Zuko remembered the feeling of her hands as she held his broken body, and the comfort they'd afforded him right before healing him right through.

He could only hope this afforded her a slight percentage of that in return.

She smiled at him despite what despair she was feeling, and that made him only a tiny bit less guilty.

"Aang gets too enthusiastic sometimes_,"_ she said, looking away from his gaze.

"I _realize_ he was thinking of everyone, and I _realize _everyone else's more than ready to go back home. It's not fair of me to hold them back. He was just trying to help, and I blew up on him for deciding on my behalf. I'm such a horrible girlfriend" she made a sound that could have been a hiccup and a sniffle all in one, and wiped away the rest of the moisture on her eyes.

_So this is what it was about. Aang had taken it upon himself to decide the group's departure date. Not a huge deal, except for perhaps when someone didn't want they're opinions to be decided for them._

"I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you" Zuko added, not necessarily out right in Aang's defense, but more so stating fact. The young Avatar was well meaning, which didn't necessarily mean his actions were well received.

"I know," she added softly. To any other onlooker it would seem she was embarrassed at her display, but somehow Zuko knew this wasn't true. She'd cried in front of him more than once before, she'd never been afraid to show him her anger or her sadness and he'd always been thankful to her for that.

Zuko clasped his hands together and placed them just above her knees and just below her lap, sitting himself cross legged in front her. Katara on a chair was still not too tall for Zuko to meet her gaze this way.

"I'll live without you for a while, it won't be as fun, but I'll live" he added in almost a playful manner, tilting his head a bit to try and catch her gaze.

Her lips pressing together told him that she was trying not to smile.

_I have you now sugar queen._

"If it will make you feel better, I can tie you to a tree in an undisclosed location and they will just have to search for you. Certainly an innocent little manhunt should delay you guys for a while" he was deadpan in his expression but not serious in the least. This did it, she cracked a ghost of a smirk and looked at him with a tilted head of her own with arms still crossed.

"I could get the Melon Lord to guard you, you know" his eyebrow quirked and she half smiled this time, hitting the back of his hands lightly with the back of hers.

"Hey watch it, that's royal property you know" he laughed, satisfied with the result.

"I could always chase you for old time's sake" he added the previously unsuccessful joke with a shrug and unlike last time - this purchased him a laugh and a real smile. _And, Bulls eye._

"I really should go home, matter of fact I _**must**_ go home." The sound of confidence seemed to indicate the issue was settled, but only until her face fell again. He hated when she made that expression.

"I guess I'm just not sure that I want to, just yet" she was testing he realized, her eyes flicking back to his at that last part. It made his heart skip a beat, because an idea came to mind.

"Then don't" Zuko said flatly and watched, and waited.

Katara's eyebrows dipped again as she watched back questioningly. He could see the gears working behind those lagoon-tinted eyes.

"What do you mean, _don't_?" she was being cautious, and he felt reckless.

"Stay, it's as simple as that. There's a place for you here. Don't go if you don't want to go. Or, go when your ready" his own eyebrows furrowed trying to tramp down the adrenaline he was feeling, and all because he knew it wasn't as simple as he was making it seem. But when the words came out the way he'd just said them, it all sounded like it could be that easy.

"I don't want to get in the way" she knew she was just stalling now, but she wanted to hear it. She wanted to hear what place could there be for her here. Katara already knew what was waiting for her back home, she supposed the unknown was still as tantalizing as ever.

"You won't, because I want you to stay" he figured he might as well be as daring as he was pretending to be.

"You want me…to…what would I?"

He already knew the question was coming, and he already had an answer waiting for quite some time.

"Be my Ambassador" there, he'd said it and there was no Possum-chickening out or taking it back.

"As Ambassador you can be liaison between the Water Tribe and the Fire Nation. You'd also have dealings with the Earth Kingdom. You could travel back and forth in official capacity and make a difference here and there, and not only back home." There it was, as simple as he could put it.

"I know your people need as much help as they can get, that's true for every Nation right now" he felt a pang of shame for this fact.

"But maybe you can do more good for them and for everyone else by staying involved politically, and you can do that _right_ here"

Zuko was more than aware that he was being a selfish brat. Yes it had positive implications for Katara, and not to mention what it could do for both Nations. She was more than capable and he wanted this for her; but more than that he just wanted her to stay.

It was plain and simple selfishness.

It should have made him doubly ashamed to say that he just didn't care if it was or not.

"Don't ambassador's have to take permanent residence in the Nation that employs them?" it was as intelligent question as he'd expect to come from her.

And it was one he had been regretting, because he knew this was the make or break fact in all this.

"Generally this is true in most countries. And yes, in the Fire Nation this is the rule. You'd have to live here officially, but it wouldn't mean you couldn't go wherever else you'd like." He added lastly in hopes that her following silence didn't mean defeat.

He hadn't noticed until now that her hands had ended up gripping his own. It was almost as if she was holding him steady, or perhaps it was for herself.

"That's…_huge_," she said in a whisper.

"_I know_," he whispered back.

"What happens if I need some time to think about it?" came the question _and_ the answer.

She wouldn't stay, Zuko new this. Katara had come here resolute to apologize and to say she was leaving. Katara was just like Zuko that way; because once she was determined to do something, she damn well did it.

He sighed, trying well to hide his disappointment. She was going to leave, they all were. But he had become resolute himself about something else.

"Then the position will go to no one until you decide to say yes" and he offered the best smirk he could conjure, and for her sake it was a pretty good one.

"Then I promise to think about it if you promise to keep that threat" she added with a smirk of her own. Though neither of their smiles reached their eyes.

"Promise?" she prompted again, releasing her grip on his wrists and placing her right pinky in the air just as she had the day she'd sworn they wouldn't leave until he'd deemed he didn't need them anymore.

Zuko had only accepted because he knew he would never _not_ need his friends, it was a catch 22 he knew even then that he wouldn't win.

Despite this he took her pinky in his, giving it a little shake as he had before but in a last act of defiance, placed a single kiss on her smallest knuckle.

Katara thanked Yue for the poor lighting and a dark complexion, if she'd been far fairer then even in the dimness she would have put a Fire Lady's blush to shame.

"Promise" Zuko said letting the small digits unhook, his hand momentarily touching hers, and standing up. He turned around and made a show of looking about.

This room had been in the dark for far too long.

He strode to the adjacent wall and reaching up he yanked down a sheet that was hanging on the wall.

Light flooded in from a single window and made the room swirl in light and dust.

"I think its time I moved my study," it was more of an open ended question. Up until then Katara sat in silence, not willing to disturb his thoughts.

"That would be a good move, your study is such a dungeon" Katara offered after a moment of contemplation and then stood, she supposed it was time for her to pack.

She didn't get far as her feet felt heavy, and she'd only managed to just reach the door when she was stopped.

"I'm going to expect you to keep this promise, you have from when you depart until the next time we meet" Zuko said almost as if he were addressing his Court.

She turned to look at him this time, one hand on the door.

"And when will that be?" it was as outright of a challenge as one had ever been declared.

All her resolve pushed to deny a simple truth, if he'd ask her just once more right here and right now, she would allow herself to change her mind.

"That's up to you" and he was the first to look away. If it were strength or weakness she wasn't sure. All she was sure of was he'd taken the challenge and turned it back on her.

As Katara stepped back out into the now empty hallway the combination of fresh air and light assaulted her.

Katara might have made her way to her rooms then. She might have packed her belongings and then allowed herself a good cry.  
But she didn't turn that way; she had one more thing to do.

Katara knew where Aang would be, where he usually went during idle time (_or after an argument). _He could be found with Appa in the stables, and that's just where she found him.

She approached quietly, though he knew she was there, and without so much as a greeting she sat beside him.

Momo was on his knee and he sat with his back leaning against the goliath wooly creature.

She leaned back herself and they simply sat there in silence.

Katara had left him in the hall with a promise to talk later. But what that really meant is what it had always meant to the two of them. Either she hadn't been that mad, and would lecture him (_her form of talking), _or she was still too mad and would stay silent until it had passed.

There would be no real talking, and though she knew there should be, that was just how things were. There were no words, no apologize or excuse. She was sure she should be grateful for this.

Most people would relish the opportunity to skip past the verbal portion of a makeup, but this never really sat right with Katara.

She would have rectified this, but the fact was that when he would give her that remorseful look with those handsome grey eyes and she couldn't be mad for very much longer. There would be his goofy grin in the form of apology and all the things she had to say to him would be forgotten.

Maybe he didn't exactly understand her, but in those moments she didn't care.

She was his _Waterbender_, and it felt good to be something that important to someone.

And just as it had before, he gave her his look of apology and teasingly pushed his shoulder into hers. She couldn't help but smile, and with that came her forgiveness.

No, she couldn't hurt Aang by leaving him alone now; things were just starting to go right for him for a change.

He was happy, how could she put her own selfish wants before that, and after all he'd done and been through?

He opened his arms and she slid into his embrace, hugging back and they both settled back against Appa. She would enjoy her last few hours in Fire Nation weather right here. Aang didn't need to know about Zuko's offer, it would only make him upset and she didn't want that. She wanted this moment, with the humidity and heat waning down and this peaceful instant.

Right where she belonged.

Twenty-four hours flew by seemingly on the wings of a Hummingbird-Frog.

Zuko made good on his word to Aang, and a vessel was prepared and ready for launch before the sun had risen on the next day.

Breakfast was taken together, and in silence. No one expected anyone else to talk because no one knew what to say either.

Bags were packed and loaded aboard ahead of the intended passengers. The Fire Lord made sure that there was more than enough food stored to keep even Sokka happy throughout the duration of their journey, let alone everyone else.

His fastest ship with his most reliable crew, and there was nothing left to be wanted. Even the stables had been cleverly modified to accompany the Flying Bison (_with enough hay to keep him happy as well)._

There was just farewell now.

Zuko felt even more awkward than when he'd joined them all those weeks ago.

He didn't know how he thought this would go, but for some reason he'd imagined many people coming to bid them farewell.

But time had not allowed for this so it was just he, Mai, Uncle and a few of his advisors. Nothing formal at all, suddenly he was grateful for this one plus to his friends departing early.

Aang was the first to offer his goodbye. He considered embracing the young man, who knew when he'd seem him again. But this time he just settled for a firm handshake.

"Take care of this lot, and don't be a stranger." Zuko said after only a moment, he didn't feel as cheerful as he'd managed to sound, but he chooses to put on a brave face for his friends.

How thing's come full circle in just a year.

"Take care of yourself, and I won't" Aang began a salute with his right palm over his left fist, Fire Nation style. Zuko followed suit in utmost respect, but not all formality. After all, these were his _friends_.

Aang looked about for a moment but turned his attention finally to Mai. He saluted her as well, and she returned it without any pomp or circumstance.

"Take care Mai" he said respectfully and with that he grabbed his bag and stepped back to give the other's space. He continued looking around though, like he'd lost something and gave Zuko the urge to do the same.

Aang had moved on to talk to Uncle at this point; leaving Zuko realizing that someone was missing -

_Katara._

He wondered if maybe she was too upset to say goodbye, and this idea left him with a strange feeling in the core of his stomach.

He pushed it aside to offer his hand out to her brother, but a moment after they'd gripped each other's forearms – Sokka broke down in a melodramatic fit of tears and nearly tackled Zuko in an embrace.

Years later Zuko would describe the scene as ridiculously embarrassing, totally disconcerting, utterly pathetic and oh so wonderfully Sokka. He knew he'd very much miss the hardheaded Warrior in all of his semi bi-polar glory.

Sukki managed to be the _man_ in the relationship, shaking Zuko's hand in goodbye and giving him a warm expression she took her man away patting him on the back as she lead him along sniffling and all.

Sokka only managed a wave at Mai and a very sad gesture in the direction of Iroh in the form of goodbye. Sukki translated a normal kind of farewell to the both of them on Sokka's behalf, a little more warmly to Iroh than Mai.

"Um…" Mai caught all their attention by speaking directly to Sukki.

"Sorry, you know… for everything" she said as if she was apologizing for treading over Sukki's foot in passing, arms crossed as was typical.

The Kyoshi native stared at Mai, as a matter of fact everyone present was (_with the exception of Toph and Iroh)._

"Your…welcome" Sukki said, the tone of surprise coloring her voice.

When that strange display was over and it came to Toph, Zuko's chest felt a little tighter. It had been easier to admit openly he would miss her, and he knew this wouldn't be easy. So far he was holding up just fine.

"Don't go getting into too much trouble Champ" he began.

"Yeah, yeah…" she said as she placed out her hand first to shake, but this time it was he who drew her in for an unexpected embrace.

Zuko hugged her tight, and he swore after a moment he thought he heard a sniffle.

"_At least not_ _unless your_ _getting Sokka into trouble too" _Zuko joked and though he felt a prickling feeling in the corner of his eyes, he managed to smile and let her go.

A sharp pain in his arm caught him a bit off guard, Toph always managed to surprise him at how strong she actually was.

He rubbed the spot on his arm where she'd struck him.

"Don't get all snooty Sparks, I fully plan on having some sort of fun next time I come back here" she warned, head down so her bangs covered most of her face.

Toph then turned to Uncle, and with a smile down at her he hugged her as well. It wasn't at all forced, there was no secret how much Iroh had come to adore Toph. What was surprising was that she'd allowed herself to be hugged twice in such a short period of time.

Their little Earth Bending hellion was growing up.

Finally it had been done, he'd managed to get through goodbye to most everyone.

He'd even managed to sneak away earlier to feed Appa and Momo a snack before the Bison was loaded onto the ship.

The furry leviathan had managed to worm his way into Zuko's heart as well, Momo squeezing in right along with him.

Zuko knew he was wondering what Aang was wondering.

_Where in Agni was Katara?_

That feeling in his stomach didn't go away, as a matter of fact it became more prominent. It was like a mini iceberg had dropped into his stomach causing him unease.

He and Aang exchanged a look and just as he found his mind searching for a diplomatic, and seemingly casual way to bring the subject up, the sound of someone running towards them stopped him.

Katara had her pack over her shoulder and seemed somewhat disheveled. She nearly slid to a stop and caught her breath for a moment.

"I, I forgot something," she explained between breaths as her dusky cheeks flushed. Though it was a cryptic account at best.

Aang's expression was that of someone relieved, Zuko didn't outwardly seem that way but inside he was indeed sighing in relief.

She hadn't skipped past their goodbye after all, and Zuko was beginning to wonder if that was a positive or negative.

Being friends now almost required that they bid each other goodbye face-to-face, but somehow that seemed to make it more difficult.

After she seemed to have composed herself, there was a moment of hesitation. Toph had yet to relinquish her hold on Uncle and didn't seem ready yet to finish her goodbye.

"That's it, I'm staying" Toph announced defiantly, and Iroh laughed.

"I still have two brand new brews I wish you to try Miss Toph, when you get to BaSingSe I can use you as a taste tester. But of course I know you've set your mind on escorting your companions first, so it will just have to wait" he tactfully countered, letting her go to place a single hand affectionately on the crown of her head.

This time Toph wiped away tears freely, rather than attempting to hide them. This in turned caused everyone else to make an attempt at hiding the moisture in his or her own eyes.

It seemed the strongest of them all would make rubble out of the defenses of the rest of them, one by one.

Sokka burst fully into tears again, and had to be soothed and lead away by Sukki.

As she did Zuko caught a tendril of their conversation in passing.

"_But, BUT the food was so good, the food Sukki, all that food" _Sokka 's watery eyes pleaded.

"_I know sweetie, but just think about when we come back to visit. There's bound to be a welcome feast. Can't have one without leaving first…"_

When the weepy Water Tribe Warrior had been lead away, Mai and Katara were left staring at each other. Of the two, Katara was the only one who showed out right signs of uncertainty.

"Well, take care" the Water Bender offered unsure, defensively crossing her arms in parallel to Mai's normal gesture.

"Right, you too" Mai said and made a polite salute to them all. She'd had enough of the emotional proceedings and so turned her back on Katara to make her exit.

Zuko caught the whole interaction from the corner of his eye, as well as her glance at him before she left. He was somewhat surprised she'd managed this long. Her usual manner was to bid her farewell to all and exit straight away. Make an appearance and exit without the need of extra unnecessary displays, that was definitely Royal Fire Nation training at work. Zuko was used to this method, but it was hard not to like the way this group always made such a big deal of showing how much someone would be missed.

Then again there was the fact that she hadn't said a word to him since the previous day when he'd dodged her in the corridor. As Katara had made her exit, Mai made her entrance and she didn't seem too pleased.

He'd managed to bypass the inevitable argument that was sure to come, but he knew this wouldn't last too much longer.

"Come on Miss Toph, I have yet to see the lovely accommodation's that my nephew has bestowed upon you." His Uncle lead, or rather Toph allowed him to lead her away by the shoulders.

Soon only he, Aang and Katara stood together.

"Well, I guess this is it" Aang said, one hand up on the back of his neck in a semi uncomfortable gesture.

"Yah, guess so" Zuko said, scratching his own head as he ran out of anything of cleverness to say.

"Aang, why don't you make sure that Appa is settled?" her tone was pleasant and she smiled at him.

He seemed just about to parry with something on the contrary, but she was ready for that.

"I'll be right behind you" her tone had a certain power of finality to it that made questioning nearly impossible after the fact. Zuko found himself wondering if she'd gotten that from her Grandmother or her mother. He was sure either of them might have been formidable in an argument.

Zuko offered Aang a half smile and watch as Aang retreated, Momo waving goodbye from his perch on the younger mans shoulder.

Aang looked back only once, but both Katara and Zuko were watching him and waved to him, which only made him visibly pout more.

Aang was eventually safely on the ship before Katara turned back to Zuko.

"I'm going to miss him," Zuko said out loud, continuing to watch off into the spot where Aang had faded from view.

"Look…" he began again, but was cut off before he could try and think of something halfway decent to say.

His words were chopped short by her pushing him back further out of the way of sight from the ship.

_You'd think we were doing something illegal._

It was beginning to seem that every time either of them had something meaningful to say to the other, secrecy somehow had to be involved.

Katara stood there close to him for another moment, hand on his chest and she didn't seem like she was embarrassed by it at all. For some reason though he was, perhaps he was just more aware of it.

She seemed to be listening out for a moment.

"I've been meaning to ask, how have you been feeling? Have you been doing the therapy I'd advised?"

Just as he thought, she was stalling.

"I'm fine, listen…"

"You should keep doing them, it may seem trivial but you have to remember that infection is still possible. And…"

"Stop it" and it was his turn to do the touching, and embarrassing. He grabbed her by the shoulders to get her to look at him.

She didn't at first, but eventually turned eyes heavy with moisture to him.

"I'm going to miss you too" was the best he could come up with, it was as honest as he could be.

Just as she'd surprised him back on the day he'd nearly facilitated her revenge, Katara lunged toward him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, taking the hug he'd not known he'd been so eager to give.

She held him so tight it was almost hard to breathe, his hands sliding protectively around her waist with a grip quite a bit more forgiving in strength.

Her head was turned away resting on his shoulder, but the sound of her voice made it clear to him that she was crying.

Zuko had tried so hard to be every bit of the brave Fire Lord he thought his friends had expected to be. He'd even managed to say goodbye to everyone including Toph without negative emotion, and all with a smile on his face.

_Then why was this so damn hard?_

"I just need you to know if you ever need me, I'll be right here in no time" she said, her voice heavy with tears.

"I know" and he was surprised at how coated in emotion his was, two little words and it quivered.

"I know this sounds silly, but I never hated you. What I did hate was what you did, and I forgive you. You know that right?" she seemed desperate for him to understand, thing was he already knew all this. Or at least, he'd hoped it with all his heart.

"I know" was all he could muster, she was killing him with those tears. Zuko could never stand to see her cry; not even when it wasn't his fault they were falling.

"And I know I have everything I should want. I have my brother and father alive. I have the very best friends that anyone could ask for, but just because I have most of my family with me doesn't make it easy to leave one of them behind."

They stood like that for longer than he supposed they should, and he knew soon that someone would come to find her and might get the wrong idea.

And though he knew this to be fact, no matter how many times his mind told his arms to let go – they didn't.

He found himself wondering how he'd found himself here, and so loved by those who he'd once caused harm to.

He wondered when would be the next time he saw her, when would he hear her voice again.

When his mind reeled for someone to rant to, someone to run ideas by and inspire him to find his own answers…

How would he be able to accept that she would be so damn far away?

He wondered how much he would miss Sokka's antics, Sukki's understanding smile, Aang's laugh or Toph's uncanny ability to distract him just long enough to help the stress fall away?

He wondered how, though she was in the heart of the Fire Nation palace for weeks; her hair still managed to smell like the sea?

In the end it was Katara who pulled away first. While she busied herself with clearing tears from her cheeks, he found he had to do the same to his own eyes.

"So I guess this is goodbye," she said, her voice not all that clearer than before.

"No, it's just an, _until next time"_ his voice was no better off, but somehow a half grin found it's way to his face.

Though he'd separated from her embrace, their pinky's hand found it's way to each other.

He lifted her hand to show her this.

"Remember your promise, _Water Peasant" _he got the reaction he'd hoped, she laughed through her sniffling.

"Oh I won't… _Spoiled Prince" _and with that she retrieved her pack and turned her back to him.

"I left you something in your study, the new one" she said, not able to look at him again.

"Promise you won't read it until we are gone" Katara didn't wait for her answer, she walked away and he watched her go.

Zuko didn't watch the ship pull away, he knew this was cowardly of him, but he couldn't bring himself to.

He only knew they were gone when his Uncle passed, touching him on the shoulder affectionately before passing through the entryway.

When Zuko finally gained up the courage to look, the ship was only a blurred speck on the sapphire horizon.

Zuko sat on the steps facing the marina. Both Uncle and Mai had come and gone in integrals to attempt to call him to lunch, and then dinner.

He didn't feel like eating.

Moping would not do, not tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have to rise, dress himself in proper attire and attend court. Tomorrow he would take more steps toward bettering his nation and would pass laws and do all manners of Royal drudgery.

That was tomorrow, today he would allow himself to be miserable.

The sun eventually set, and dusk turned to dark. When the first fireflies flared to life Zuko knew it was time to head in.

He was tired, but still didn't have much of an appetite.

Zuko was not so far removed from his days on the road that he couldn't go a few hours without a meal.

And for the first time, perhaps in his whole life, Zuko wandered around the Palace.

He had nowhere to go, nowhere to be and so he just wandered.

The parapets and walls of the Fire Nation Royal residences seemed so different at night. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just admired his surroundings.

He always had somewhere to be, always had a deadline or time constraint to meet.

He would meet all those constrictions tomorrow; tonight he just wanted to be as lost as he felt.

When his idle roaming took him past what was to be the way to his new study, he backtracked a few steps. Something Katara told him before she left just weaseled it's way back into his consciousness.

Zuko went the way he'd gone yesterday with Katara. There was another entrance to the office; it was attached to what used to be his mothers Apartments. She'd not been a Fire Bender, surprising considering her lineage, but this meant that she needed normal entrances as well as emergency exits.

He used his fire bending once again to gain entrance, and once inside he lit all the nearby scones.

This created a ghostly hue in the room, but it was as much as he needed.

Zuko looked directly to the desk, which he now realized had been uncovered. The white sheet, which had protected it from dust and damage, was now folded carefully nearby.

Lying in the center of the desk lay a piece of parchment weighted down by a paperweight. As he approached he realized something was written on it.

For a second his mind raced with the images of a note, and he wasn't exactly sure why this made him nervous and excited at the same time.

But as he stepped right up to the desk, Zuko saw that something indeed was written at the note, but only at the very top. There was no long declaration of anything negative or positive in turn.

There only read two simple words, and instantly he understood causing an authentic smile to grace his features.

He touched the paper and read it again to himself.

"_Dear Katara,"_

She'd started a note to herself on his behalf, inviting him to finish it any way he deemed necessary.

Zuko reached for his brush and the ink and his mind already raced ahead before his brush stroke touched the paper.

* * *

**Special Thanks:**

Tasha for being my beta and managing to stay sane through my crazyness!

Yereisa for becoming co-pilot, letting me run ideas by her and coming up with a few winners of her own! (_blame her!)_

And to all my spiffy readers, reviewers and watchers; you guys rock my face!


	5. Seas Would Rise

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 5: Seas would rise**

Three years after the end of the War Katara reflects on her life. She wonders about her's and Aangs relationship, and why she feels the way she does.

**Cast:****  
**Katara

**_"_**_**I used to rule the world**_

_**Seas would rise when I gave the word**_

_**Now in the morning I sleep alone**_

_**Sweep the streets I used to own…"**_

_**-**_**Viva la Vida, Coldplay**

Upon reaching the age of 14 Katara had learned one utterly pivotal thing, which was that she had never really known what the term "difficult" had truly meant.

She hadn't known this until she'd met Aang.

That fateful moment, her savior in an iceberg had changed her life. It was for this reason that Katara was most grateful to Aang. Leaving home to achieve the intimidating task of saving the world had molded who she'd become. It was all due to him

A few months before she turned 15 Katara of the Southern Water tribe had learned the true meaning of tough.

And she'd come out alive, unlike so many others.

This was why, perhaps, that upon returning to her home that she threw herself headfirst into a seemingly endless cycle of responsibility.

She'd felt the need to strive to continue to be as useful as she had been. All in all her life now should be easier to deal with than her life then. Yet this didn't seem to be the case.

Only 3 years ago Katara was on an important voyage to help rescue the known world. She had had an obvious meaning and purpose. It was a singular direction that existence as a whole was dedicated to.

Before that her whole life had been about chores, and she'd thrown herself fully into that method of existence. During that time after her mother's passing her choice had had her wholly preoccupied with boiling water and cleaning fish for dinner.

This wasn't too far removed from who she had been while on the road; it was just easier to feel more important when you told yourself your chores were helping to save the world one dirty sock at a time.

Katara hadn't been presented with much of a choice when destiny called to her. She felt proud with her place as the finder of Aang and her feeble attempts at rescuing him from his Fire Nation captors.

So as she sat alone watching the Southern Lights during that long phase of night, as the colors wave and flicker overhead, she figured she probably shouldn't have been surprised that she'd once again thrown herself into her new cause in life.

With the influx of Northern Water Tribe members, Katara had found herself more than just the former Sifu to the Avatar.

She found herself charged as the new Sifu of a whole generation of fresh Water Bending talent. They were ready for molding, and it was her responsibility to take them in hand like fine mud waiting to become a beautiful piece of pottery. Katara should have been happy; she should have felt a sense of accomplishment and peace.

The war was done, her purpose fulfilled and a new position of honor awaited her right in her own village.

And yet she didn't feel that sense of peace and accomplishment, and she just wasn't sure why.

Perhaps it was the fact that her relationship with Aang was based on vastly contrasting relations between them.

They ranged from once a month visits that consisted of nearly smothering affections, and then weeks of absence where she almost never heard from him. Katara loved being able to maintain her independence, but she couldn't help but feel the pangs of jealousy in having to share the charismatic Airbender with the whole village.

Let alone sharing him with the whole world.

Maybe it was that she found her relationship with her brother Sokka had so suddenly been reduced to minimal visits as well. Randomly scheduled trips between his birthplace, Kyoshi and the rest of the Earth Kingdom kept him away from home more than she realized until recently. She was proud of Sokka; he was doing his part to facilitate change.

Maybe it was that after the renaissance-like population boom of her Tribe; she was still the only girl her age between here and Kyoshi Island. With Sukki visiting even less than Sokka, she could suppose she missed someone to talk to about the certain things that a young woman could only talk to another young woman about.

It could be the fact that she saw her boyfriend less than she saw sunlight or moonlight during the subarctic cycles. It seemed to make the long dark nights, and the stark cold days harder to bear, wondering if he was alright and if he even thought about her as much as she did him.

Some nights were nearly unbearable.

Her futon till this day had only been shared by the random polarbear pup on particularly frigid nights.

Did it make her a bad person to feel antsy that her teenaged boyfriend didn't move past an accidental grouping, followed on his part by profuse apologizing?

Aang was 15, almost 16, she wasn't far from that at age 17 and would be 18 soon after. When it came to teenaged boys Katara mostly had Sokka and the new residents from the Northern Tribe to go by as an example.

If this was correct, by all means she secretly wondered why she wasn't fighting her Aang off with a stick.

She had no answer to this either.

Aang remained somewhat perplexingly gallant and she fought the need to tackle him in a purely improper sort of way.

If that was not it then perhaps it was that her waking time was spent obsessing, mostly over the instruction of her pupils.

What time she had besides was utilized to aid her father or help his advisors, and on the occasions she found sleep.

Aang didn't seem to notice the restlessness; her brother didn't seem to want to bring it up. Her father wasn't sure how to address it, and her Gran knew that it really didn't matter because she had to figure out a solution on her own.

Her only solace was in the form of a piece of parchment that arrived every few weeks, securely delivered between the adept claws of a Fire Nation hawk. Zuko was further away than anyone else she conversed with. It took his letters longer to reach her than the ones dictated to scribes by Toph, passing along stories of her many new adventures and her new situation in returning home to her parents (a surprise to all).

Zuko's letters were often shorter than the conversations she had with Aang when he actually was around.

Despite all this, when she heard the crisp cry of the talon equipped messenger her heart skipped a beat. She knew that between the folds of that parchment would be words of understanding and a strange release to the odd feeling of discontent she had held for far too long now.

And as she sat now far up on a snow drift, away from where anyone would dare to pry into her solitude…

As she watched shades of purple, blue, orange and any other colors she might dare to give names to dance across the sky like the flickering of a multi colored flag in the wind; Katara new where her true discontent lay.

Once she had been a key player in the future of the world. Now she was just another Southern Water Tribe woman. One left in charge of a bevy of tots (_talented potential Water Bending tots, but tots nonetheless_).

When you took away her students, her title as Sifu and the adventure in her past…

Katara really was only a single Southern Water woman who missed her boyfriend just enough to argue with him every single time she actually saw him.

All only to know it would lead them nowhere good for their relationship.

She was only a woman who felt the stability of who she had become slipping through her hands, and into the colorless snow like so many droplets of blood that made the bland, colorless ice seem sickeningly more interesting in comparison.

Katara placed a mitten-covered hand over her chest.

Just under her parka sat the rolled up letter she'd received from Zuko earlier. They had taken to coming up with clever riddles for each other, ones that caused the other to research their friend's culture in comparison to their own.

She'd caused him to research the creation of an igloo.

He would have to find the Fire Nation equivalent and then come up with something she would cross-reference in the same way. His challenge to her was painfully obvious, and not nearly as creative as the other's he'd sent had been.

_Ambassador..._

It was Zuko's not so subtle way of making her re-think his proposition.

And though Aang still didn't know about the offer that was once again heavy on her mind, it was the root of their argument just a few hours earlier; all of this unbeknownst to him.

In all fairness on her end, his absence had been a contributing factor. It had been a climax to an argument that had ended the last time he'd left the South Pole. Katara was frustrated, and Aang was confused.

When Aang was confused, he became frustrated.

When her Water Tribe temper met his Air Nomad stubbornness it was like the birth of a hurricane.

It wasn't the first argument they'd ever had, or even the most meaningful one. Heck, it wasn't even the dumbest one she could remember them having.

But it always ended the same…

She would shout, he would sigh and pretend it wasn't bothering him. He would cut her off and then the tension would explode like a pot of water with the lid sealed too tight. Everything she'd had pent up would boil over and scald everyone in her path. Usually this was Aang. He would close off, she would regret her words, and at first they would simply avoid each other for a day or two until each was ready to forgive.

That day or two turned into a few, and finally Aang had enough, took Appa, and disappeared.

She knew where he went at first; as it wasn't far to Kyoshi.

She'd started it, she'd blamed herself but his absence hurt all the same. She was left feeling like all she'd accomplished was to burn her own self. Three days away turned into five, and a full seven-day week stretched into two.

Soon enough even the smallest annoyance set her off and sent him away. It got to the point that when he was there she felt the need to keep any annoyance to herself, and he seemed to be doing his own fair share of tiptoeing.

She'd snapped and she knew it.

Demanded to know what his plans for them where. As if he hadn't had enough on his mind as it was. He was busy with the reconstruction of the spiritual wellbeing of the whole world, and was barely a man at that.

And she managed to demand to know if he ever intended to make their relationship official.

Katara wanted to pretend like she was more independent and sure of herself than that. She didn't need a betrothal necklace to make her feel whole. Did she? She wanted to pretend it had nothing to do with how well Sokka and Sukki's relationship was going. Despite busy lives that could rival hers and Aangs, they were keeping it together brilliantly. As much as she wanted to deny it, Katara couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

What in the eight Fire Nation hells was wrong with her?

She was ruining the only relationship she'd ever had. When he was there she felt smothered with love until she couldn't bare it, and instead of being thankful for the affection she pushed him away.

Yet when he was gone she felt like she couldn't breathe without his presence. He was the breath in her lungs, and either with or without him she felt she was suffocating.

The alternative to their relationship left her feeling painfully dizzy, and sickeningly scared. If it ended what would keep Aang in her life?

How would one breathe without _air_?

* * *

**A few Notes...**  
Legacies Chapter 5 was going to be a Song Fic based on, of course, "Viva La Vida" By Coldplay.  
It still is in a way, but because this first part turned out to be longer than anticipated, each verse will have it's own chapter.  
The first of course is dedicated to Katara, and in turn will be the other characters to come:

**Chapter 6, Zuko: "Roll the Die"  
Chapter 7, Toph: "Held the Key"  
Chapter 8, Aang: "What I'd Become"  
Chapter 9, Ozai: "Revolutionaries Wait"  
Chapter 10, Sokka: "My Sword and Shield"**

So that's what's to come in the next few weeks. They won't be long Chapters in comparison to my others.  
Each chapter will be inspired by a verse from "Viva La Vida" and will show what our friends have been up too in the last 3 years.  
Ending with a little surprise or two!

Thanks for everyone's support, I'm having a blast writing this and I hope you are all enjoying reading!  
The Holidays are coming up, which means a lot of working for me. But I will try and use my spare time to keep writing and posting regularly at least until Chapter 10!

**Special Thanks:  
**-Tasha for being the swiftest Beta this side of the Peso's!  
-Yereisa for bugging until I posted  
-And to anyone and everyone who reviewed, favorited or put my story on alert!

Hope everyone has a great Thanksgiving and a Happy Holidays!


	6. Roll the Dice

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 6: Roll the Dice**

Three years after the end of the War Zuko struggles with a decision to be made. It's not the making of the decision that causes him hesitation, but his urge to not make it at all.

**Cast:  
**Zuko  
Mai

_**"I used to roll the dice**_

_**Feel the fear in my enemies' eyes**_

_**Listen, as the crowd would sing**_

_**Now the old king is dead, now long live the king…"**_

_**-Viva La Vida, Coldplay**_

Zuko wasn't exactly aware of when the words of his advisors had become background noise, just a buzzing tenor tapping only at the very front of his consciousness. He always lost count now and again, and despite an attempt at concentration he was now always left with his mind running ahead of him.

Even as his mind drifted to the day outside, a day he could not see from the Throne Room, he told himself he wasn't wasting time.

_I'm not wasting time_… Zuko even managed to believe that wholly for a moment.

Why hadn't he thought to keep track of how many hours he'd spent in meetings? The time he poured over contracts or stayed up late pouring through scrolls of his world's history trying both to not repeat it and to learn from it.

He hadn't thought of it as wasting time when he was working, fueled as ever to make life better for his people; working to mend the bonds between the other nations and his Country. Working to better the laws, to repair the debut the war had born. He worked until sleep came in sparse increments; what was the point of worrying about getting rest when there were still those who did not rest in their plans to thwart his nation's progress?

He kept on in his fevered work to reverse the brainwashed teachings of his nation's schools – filling his mind with every bit of information it could handle, not necessarily enjoying the learning just for the learning. What was the point of reading stories for pleasure these days when there were still children who were not being taught the truth?

He worked until meals were purely for sustenance, not remembering the last time he'd actually sat down to enjoy the food. That was not to say he hadn't sat among finely dressed compatriots, and been served the finest his kitchens had to offer in an attempt to impress. But how could he enjoy the food when there were still those who starved?

Working, always working and in his mind not losing one moment. No he was not wasting time; he still had too much to learn.

Zuko had never been taught outright what it meant to be Fire Lord, though it wouldn't be fair to say he hadn't had any advanced preparation. It had been Iroh whose indirect influence and loving patience had assured Zuko was not completely in the dark. Zuko of course, early on, had been taught what it supposedly meant to be Fire Lord. But now that he knew better than what he'd been taught, he didn't exactly count that early education.

_No…I am not wasting my time. How could she say that?_

It was quiet, as it usually was in his personal study. Morning meetings were over, thankfully, for the rest of the day. Though to Zuko it wasn't a peaceful sort of silence, it never was these days.

Mai usually kept her opinions to herself. She answered when asked and spoke when spoken to.  
He was getting used to the fact that there were no hidden meanings behind her words, most times.  
And he'd come to appreciate her biting sarcasm: it was her way, and he'd come to find it endearing.

Zuko didn't talk politics with Mai; he didn't discuss policy with her. They never spoke about the laws or the reforms or even history. When Zuko thought about it now, he realized they never really spoke about much and he knew why.

It was because Mai simply didn't care. That sounded more callous than he'd realized, and try as he might to make it sound as endearing as her snippy comments always were he could not.

They hadn't been arguing as of late. At least the evening hadn't started out that way. It seemed like nothing really, such a waste of emotion to be annoyed by her when she was in such a mood. He was used to it, he knew better. Leave Mai to her devices and when she's feeling more personable she'll come to you. That was how their relationship worked. They kept to themselves, figuratively and otherwise.

Zuko spent his free time most days at her side, and for such a long time the silence had been utterly comforting. His jaw clenched as he tried not to acquiesce to the feeling that had been bubbling up in the pit of his stomach. It bubbled up like boiling water and stung just as much.

He went back to that conversation and ran it through his mind like a filter. Going over each word and analyzing over and over again. He realized he'd gotten the words wrong, but somehow that seemed to make it all worse. Mai had been accusing him, but not for having wasted his time on all that he'd been doing. Her words echoed through him again.

* * *

"_My cousin is to get married," Mai began her low voice as even as ever._

_That one sentence carried so much that was understood. He wasn't sure about the rest of the world, but Zuko knew a cousin getting married meant Mai would be away for a few weeks._

"_You aren't going, are you?" It was barely a question._

_Zuko signed. He should have seen that coming._

"_Mai, you know better. There is too much to be done still," he began, knowing that this excuse was beginning to wear thin._

"_What is it you plan on waiting for then Zuko? At least then I'll know if we're wasting our time. If I'm wasting my time," she said. Suddenly her uninterested tone had gone from snippy to something far angrier._

_Her mood seemed to be completely out of nowhere at the moment. He thought about blaming it on a certain female condition, but even in his mind now he heard a familiar voice scold him. He almost smiled at that then and now, it would only get him in trouble. It was such an oddly placed question, random even – random for Mai at least._

_Zuko remembered not caring for where the conversation had been going, he'd decided it was high time to change the subject._

"_How long will you be gone?" he asked, kissing her wrist, even though she'd already provided the answer._

_She pulled away harshly, leaving him a bit shocked at the sudden burst of anger. _

_Open expressions of anger or any other such passionate expression were few and far between for Mai. This even included when it came to expressing it to her lover. _

"_I don't know," she answered finally, and she was honest he realized right off._

_She wouldn't look at him then. Zuko felt his throat tighten somewhat, his mouth become dry. _

_Something was wrong. _

_Zuko frowned this time; something about her tone wasn't sitting right at all with him. So her cousin was getting married. Mai had a lot of cousins; Zuko really couldn't bring himself to care which one she was going to visit, but he figured that was relevant somehow. Something in her voice was making him uneasy. It was expectant, annoyed and something else he couldn't pinpoint at the time._

"_Which cousin?" he asked, managing not to grimace as the question slipped out._

"_Dao," she said through tight lips as she brought her teacup to her mouth. _

"_Oh."_

_Zuko didn't have much else to say. That one name had said it all. _

_Dao was Mai's 1__st__ cousin by blood and she was quite a few years younger than Mai. _

_Zuko understood right off where the annoyance was coming from, but he didn't feel he could mull on it now. Instead he catalogued his thoughts to the back of his mind for later. _

_The rest of the night was in silence._

_Mai did depart the next day early, just as she'd said.  
He kissed her on the cheek in goodbye as he saw her off. She wouldn't allow for escorts other than her mother whom she would meet on the way. Not that Mai needed protection, but she wouldn't allow him to provide something even symbolically._

_Then again, it wasn't as if she was Fire Lady._

* * *

Zuko's thoughts were brought sharply back to center.

It wasn't difficult especially now to see where Mai had been trying to lead the conversation. He'd answered it himself. He'd also avoided that conversation for many years.

Mai was not Fire Lady, and Zuko hadn't made any out right attempt to indicate that he was planning on making her so.  
Problem was that he really hadn't planned on it. He hadn't even thought about it, his mind filled with more pressing matters most of the time.

It wasn't fair to her, and he very well knew it.

Mai had been more than just a girlfriend since he'd returned to the Throne. She was his lover, and his companion. He knew it was not like her to push for things she wanted. She was raised to wait until what she wanted was given to her, or provided itself to her. He supposed this was how their relationship started in the first place.

On the other hand, Mai had only been just those things and nothing more.

The main problem was he was feeling a deep-rooted sense of hesitation. Zuko did his best as Fire Lord, but Zuko didn't necessarily feel he deserved the position. He didn't feel he was exactly worthy of sitting on the throne, but the responsibility was in his hands and he did what he could with it. He hadn't ever thought of who would sit beside him on the throne until their conversation before she left. The only other time it had been hinted at was whenever Uncle visited. But Iroh had a talent for being painfully, obviously subtle when he wanted to be.

Deciding to sit on the throne and take on your destiny was one thing. Choosing a Fire Lady to sit beside you was something completely and utterly different.

In the event that anything happened to him, she would be the one to rule until any Heir Apparent they bore was old enough to take the reins.

The choice should be easy right? He should have been made by now. She was of age already, and so was he. He was a prince; she was of a fine enough bloodline to assuage the wishes of his council.

So what was his issue?

A smacking sound echoed in the room momentarily as his face hit the top of his desk.

He covered his face with the belled length of his sleeve.

"What are you waiting for?" he asked no one in particular.

Once Zuko's only concerns were finding the Avatar, and finding his and his Uncle's next meal. Once in a while it was a concern with being incognito. Zuko massaged his forehead where his hairline started. With a tug he removed the pin that held his crown to his topknot. He slipped the pin back into place and sat the crown on the desk and in view.

Zuko stared down his crown for a long time as if in Agni Kai with it.

His mind wandered to the Royal Treasury.  
There sat an accompanying Fire Lady crown, and a pair of betrothal bracelets that had been handed down to his mother when their marriage had been arranged.

Zuko sat up quickly and had to blink back the dizziness from the sudden movement. After the vertigo receded he pulled free a piece of parchment. A few days ago he'd received Katara's response to his latest challenge. It had been not at all subtle and he hadn't expected her to take so long in answering. Something both Mai and Uncle easily trumped him was the art of subtlety.

Her answer had been _Ambassador at Large_.

He'd laughed out loud when he'd received her answer.

It had a double meaning.

She knew that if she accepted his offer this would be a better title for her, on her country's end of the bargain as well. She would have a specific duty as representative, to aid healing the wounds between their countries.

Also he was pretty sure it was a bit of teasing as to his lack of said representative.

Zuko had been enthusiastically mulling over what he would ask next enthusiastically when Mai had come to tea the day before. His thoughts had been sidetracked then, but now he knew exactly what to ask. The way he'd say it was already on his mind as he managed to get ink to his brush.

_**Katara,**_

_**You think you're funny, don't you? I'll give you that one, but only this time. Don't do it again. Humor doesn't become you.**_

_**I see Aang isn't the only one who's been doing their homework. You nearly stumped me last time, but I have one for you. Don't you worry your pretty little brain if you can't it figure it out, I can't expect you to comprehend the complexities of Fire Nation traditions.**_

_**I have a new sort of challenge for you this time. Included in this letter will be the objects of my challenge. Care for them well, as they are heirlooms of my family.**_

_**Once you've figured out what they are, and what the equivalent is in your culture you can send them back. I trust you.**_

_**-Zuko**_

_**PS: I'm not in any sort of rush to have them back…**_

Zuko was sure to wrap his note more carefully than usual. After a trip to the treasury he had a pair of bracelets in hand. They were intricately crafted in silver generations ago, unusual when most important jewelry items were always crafted from the usual gold. Each bracelet had been made skillfully and tooled with intricate symbols of two dragons each facing a sun between them. This was repeated several times all around each.

The package was sent with his best messenger hawk and he smiled as he watched it become a blur in the clouds. His message also had a double meaning, and a double purpose.

Zuko secretly expected Katara to not only find out what the answer was, but to somehow read between the lines and know the pained decision he was struggling with. She always seemed to know what pained him, even when he himself didn't, even with miles of distance and years in time between them.

Zuko used to find it so easy to take his own fate in his two hands, and make his decisions (_right or wrong_) on his own. Having advisors must have softened him up. Having someone who understood you right down to the core made him selfish enough to not care if it weakened him in any way.  
Even if that person who understood you were once your enemy now made friend, and not you're friend now made lover.

In a period of his life where he felt unsure enough to hesitate give those Fire Nation symbols of betrothal away, even if it was just in a misguided attempt to not hurt someone he cared for…

Zuko felt that his Water Bender was the one and only person who they'd be safe with. She was the one who they belonged with right now. The only one he could trust to know when he was ready to have them back.

_Just for now, I'll ask for them back later when I'm ready._

And for the moment, Zuko truly believed that promise.

* * *

**A few Notes...**

Legacies Chapter 6 was going to be a Song Fic based on, of course, "Viva La Vida" By Coldplay.  
It still is in a way, but because this first part turned out to be longer than anticipated, each verse will have it's own chapter.  
The first of course is dedicated to Katara, and in turn will be the other characters to come:

**Chapter 7, Toph: "Held the Key"  
Chapter 8, Aang: "What I'd Become"  
Chapter 9, Ozai: "Revolutionaries Wait"  
Chapter 10, Sokka: "My Sword and Shield"**

So that's what's to come in the next few weeks. They won't be long Chapters in comparison to my others.  
Each chapter will be inspired by a verse from "Viva La Vida" and will show what our friends have been up too in the last 3 years.  
Ending with a little surprise or two!

**S****pecial Thanks:  
****-**Tasha for being the swiftest Beta this side of the Peso's!  
-Yereisa for getting me into Twilight, because that's all I need is to be distracted by a whole new Fandom! (_Blame her for any late postings_!)  
-And to anyone and everyone who reviewed, favorited or put my story on alert!

**Special notes for Chapter 6:**

The object that Zuko sends to Katara was inspired by a special pair of Bracelets found here: (_http : / susandods. com /picturebook ?gallery =PictureBook /07-01 -12_Sliver %20Chinese %20Bracelets ℑ= 0005-1. JPG__)  
The two dragons and the sun/moon motifs are just as perfect as any item that could have been inspiring for the Avatar universe!  
The ones in my story look pretty much exactly like those on the site.  
These won't be the first time we see these little lovelies in this story!

Mai's cousin's name, Dao, is of Vietnamese decent and means "Peach Blossom, a Tet flower". I choose this name because Mai is also Vietnamese and means "Cherry Blossom" so I thought it was fitting. I'm setting Mai's age as 18, same as Zuko in my story. Dao is approximately 3 years younger than Mai. Which in my world is marrying Age for the Fire Nation (_as with the other Nations too_). Dao is a close cousin to Mai, but being younger and set to marry you can probably see where Mai gets off being a bit miffed.

Another side note of information that may or may not appear in the story.  
If Zuko's father was still in rule, and Zuko had turned out to be the kind of son Ozai had wanted - he and Mai would have been married by now.  
Mai being born the same year as Zuko, and her being of fine breeding lead to her being the one chosen to be arranged to wed Zuko.  
This arrangement was never revealed, because Ozai had other things that seemed more important to him.  
Zuko is still unaware of this failed plan, Mai recently found out and this might have added to her annoyance. Whops!


	7. Pillars of Sand

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 7: Pillars of Sand**

Three years after the end of the war Toph's life is changing, and a degree too fast for her liking. How can one stay strong and independent when all they had based their strength on has been flipped on its head?

**Cast**:  
Toph  
Aang

**"…**_**One minute I held the key**_

_**Next the walls were closed on me**_

_**And I discovered that my castles stand**_

_**Upon pillars of salt, and pillars of sand…" **_

_**-**_**Viva La Vida, Coldplay**

The specifics of dirt were like the intricacies in a bouquet of wine. Depending on its scent, a well-trained Earthbender could determine if it hailed from areas with limestone, the beach, desert or even swamps.

Usually Toph prided herself on being able to tell if a clump of dirt came from the caverns near her family lands or if they were heavy in the sands of the Islands of the coast of the Fire Nation. It would suffice to say that even one as proud as Toph could admit that even she couldn't do this unless there was breathing involved.

Problem was Toph didn't happen to be breathing at this particular moment. Not that she had anything against the act of breathing, it was just particularly impossible to do with the wind knocked out of you.

As she blinked back a strange stinging in the corner of her eyes, she willed her diaphragm to relax and allow her to get air back into her lungs.

_Damn if this wasn't embarrassing_.

All she'd wanted to do was to drill herself senseless until she couldn't do another set and was actually tired enough to sleep. She wanted to earn that good kind of ache in her muscles after a good workout, in lieu of the one that continued to haunt her back and lower abdomen.

That way she could sneak back into her room, without her parents or their servants being the wiser. That way she could forget at how utterly vexed she happened to be at her whole life right at the moment.

Needless to say, her current situation was about as helpful as a Water Tribe parka in the desert.

Doing forms until the pain in your muscles lulled you into a dreamless sleep was one thing –overdoing it and knocking the crap out of yourself was another.

She was becoming convinced her brilliant maneuver had sent the air clear out of reach. Why else would she be laying on the ground in the middle of the night struggling for breath?

Who knew, maybe she was an Airbender after all.

_Nice Champ, real nice_.

So she just lay there, knowing full well she'd done too much and perfectly deserved what she'd gotten. Knocked flat on her rear by her own bending, Sokka would have gotten a total kick out of this if he could see her now.

Matter of fact so would have Sparky, and Sugar Queen…not to mention Twinkle Toes. She was pretty sure Momo and Appa would find this amusing as well.

It was then that Toph did something that was practically the definition of her; she tried to force herself to breathe.

Her jaw clenched down and after a few moments that led to her thrashing her arms and legs about like a struggling fish, her fists making craters in the ground as they hit the ground beside her in desperation, she managed to get in one full breath of air.

This led to a thing not at all Toph like, she sobbed.

At first she couldn't be sure what the strange sound was, it couldn't possibly be coming from her. For a moment she wondered if her parents had come searching for her and her mother had thought she was dead or dying at the sight of her.

But after another moment where she managed to draw another stubborn breath, there it was again.

And that hot prickly feeling in the corner of her eyes had become a stream of liquid down her face.

She was crying.

_Why in the 7 hells of Koh was she crying?_

If Toph had not been the Toph lying there, and had been instead a Toph standing up looking down at someone else, she would have easily analyzed this situation. There was a perfectly good reason, or at least there would be if it was up to the logic of the Toph who was not lying on the ground sobbing like a child. That Toph was in her mind, looking down at her with pity.

"_You know you're acting stupid,_" mental Toph said, arms crossed and head shaking in disdain. That Toph, the logical Toph, would suck her teeth at the pathetic creature lying before her.

Then again that Toph was also dressed in her old styled clothing and that Toph's hair was still much shorter. That Toph was not forced to keep her nails as clean or the rest of her for that matter.

That Toph, the Toph of the past, was free and didn't live with her parents again.

"_No one made you come back,_" the shorter Toph said. Not that she could see her per se, but she knew that this Toph still maintained puppy fat cheeks of childhood.

That Toph was three years younger and she didn't answer to anyone. Not even to Mother Nature, unless she felt like it of course. That Toph was free from the curse that had decided to grace her with its presence and drag her kicking and screaming and biting out of her childhood. That Toph was still a girl, barely. She was more of a tomboy-girl hybrid hardly needing cover up her non-existent chest under her wrappings. The Toph who ran with the big boys and laughed at the prissy girls, _and damn she wanted to be that Toph again_.

All the while she had snickered when Katara got moody once a month, all the while she's pitied the mission the Waterbender had to go through during those times.

_This is my punishment for not being more sympathetic._

"_You're being too hard on yourself,_" the older Toph said, or the younger Toph. However you wanted to look at it.

She attempted to ignore that voice now. She didn't want to hear logic. She wanted to wallow in this pile of dirt beneath her, soiling the hanbok she wore. She didn't know or care about the style or the color so she really didn't care that it was now filthy. A maid who had been chosen to attend to her had picked it out, and the chogori had long since been abandoned.

It was probably the color of the dirt she lay in right now. Whatever color that was.

"Toph?" it called again, or so she assumed.

_Ignoring you now._

"Toph, Toph are you ok?"

Then again it only took her another two seconds to realize that the voice wasn't coming from inside of her head anymore.

She truly was going crazy.  
_It must be the loss of blood_.  
Though Toph didn't truly believe that the sudden appearance of her monthly_ friend_ was to blame for sudden bouts of lunacy, she couldn't help but to feel it was an contributing factor.

"Toph, can you sit up?"

There it was again, and this time it was directly over her. And she definitely knew that voice and it wasn't hers, or at least she thought she recognized it. It seemed deeper than the last time she remembered, if only slightly.

"I prefer to lay down thank you," her arms instinctually crossed over her chest. In the past this had been an act of pure stubbornness, now it served to hide what had been brewing there for three years. Cleavage was the Devil incarnate.

Without so much as asking of that spot in the dirt had been taken, Aang sat himself beside her cross-legged and laid his staff within arm's reach. He had been Toph's friend and student long enough to know he might need it at any second.

"Suit yourself," he muttered as an all too cheery afterthought.

Toph grumbled, and cursed in addition because she knew he was probably smiling like a dunce right now. Just what she needed. And why did he always seem to decide to show unannounced at the most inappropriate times?

"Usually people send message ahead when they decide to visit. I guess they don't do civilized things like that where you're from." Toph sounded utterly grumpy, but she knew he would only take it as harmless nudging.

"Oh well, I was in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd stop by," he said, feigning innocence. After a moment he was down beside her, lying on his back with his arms propped up under his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked through gritted teeth, her lower abdomen and back were starting to hurt her again and she was in murder mode because of it.  
_Damn hormones._

"Trying to see what you're looking at," he said, humor lacing his voice.

"Smart ass."

Toph finally decided it was time to go home. She wasn't in the mood to deal with miraculously disappearing reappearing Airbenders and mood swings to boot. He followed her of course, and she ignored him all the same.  
"If you're wondering why I'm really here…" Aang offered after walking in silence for less than ten minutes.

"Let me guess, you got into a fight with the Ice Queen and you came here for sympathy?" she wasn't sure where the bitterness was coming from, but she sure as hell was using it. Silence told her she'd hit the mark, even without trying. They were silent for another ten minutes or so as they walked side by side. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. A quiet Aang was like a not oblivious Sokka or a happy-go-lucky Zuko. She turned towards him with her hands crossed over her chest again. This time totally out of need to be sure she was covered all the way.

"Look Twinkle Toes, don't mind me. I'm in somewhat of a snippy mood lately. Come to think of it, I've been in a somewhat of an every emotion under the sun mood lately."

"That time of the month huh?"

If this comment had come from Sokka, she would have smacked him. Because then it would have been a purely old world chauvinist assumption escaping his mouth, a mouth soon to be lacking in teeth. But somehow coming from Aang, it was more of a statement of the apparent. "Am I that obvious?" she asked, feeling twinges of embarrassment and wondering if she'd managed to stain her chima in the process of giving herself a beating earlier. Her face reddened, and she cursed being blind for the first time in a long while.  
"No, not really it's just well…you seem different." She couldn't see him scratch the back of his head in a nervous motion. But she doubted that he could tell she was different just by talking to her for only a moment.  
"You've only been around me for a few minutes Aang. You're the link to the spirit world, but you're not a mind reader. You can tell me, I got it somewhere didn't I?"

This time full embarrassed horror griped her as she felt around her skirt for any possible wet spots. _Oh, the humanity._

"Wait, stop!" His arms were out, trying to stop hers, when he finally caught them to hold them still he was taken aback by what seemed to be streaks on her face.  
They made their way down dirt stained cheeks, making little paths.  
"Listen, and don't get angry. I did call ahead when I got to the Earth Kingdom. But apparently I got here ahead of my message. I arrived at your house but everyone was asleep so I didn't want to wake the whole household."

If Toph could see with anything other than her feet, she might have caught the blush forming on the monk's cheeks. She did however catch the quickening of his heartbeat through the ground.

"I didn't want to wake everyone…so I sort of snuck in through your room window"

Toph had to laugh at this; tapping the front of her foot on the ground she created enough vibrations to manage to _see_ Aang's expression. She didn't do this often, usually once or twice with her friends just out of curiosity for what they actually looked like. His face, even in the echolocation driven sight of her vibration sensing feet, was hilarious.  
"You snuck into my room, did you manage to squeeze Appa in my window too?" she laughed out loud now.

"No of course not," he chided and continued. "You weren't there and I thought about leaving but instead I got caught."

Aang's hold on her arms tightened as hard as he could. It was his only defense if she decided to break his nose for that.  
"You what?" she asked lowly, threateningly.  
"Let me finish!" He held on to her arms tighter. He liked his nose in the shape it was. "I got caught by your maid Eun. She told me that you'd left a couple of hours ago and you hadn't been back, but that you'd been doing that a lot lately. She hadn't told your parents, but she was beginning to get worried because you'd been upset. She told me _why_ you'd been upset lately, and asked me if I'd go out and look for you." Aang ended his raced explanation in a sigh.  
"Don't be angry at her, she's a good friend. Maybe you should console in her a bit more?"

Toph pulled her arms firmly away then, she wasn't in the mood for wise and benevolent Avatar Aang.

"Stop, I'm not angry at her," she said out loud, but on the inside she made a promise to do what he was advising. If Eun knew she'd been sneaking out but hadn't been ratting her out, then perhaps it wouldn't be the end of the universe to talk to her once in a while.

"You in a lot of pain?" he asked, her hands had shifted to her lower back as a cramp crisscrossed the muscles there.

Toph lifted one eyebrow in his direction, not sure he could see it in the dark or with the dirt on her face.  
"You really want to discuss the symptoms of my menses out here right now?" There was a threat somewhere in that tone, she knew it, though she was having a hard time finding bossy Toph right now.  
Aang sighed again in mild frustration and planted his staff one end into the soft dirt. He stepped between them and before she could step back or react his arms were around her. It wasn't a hug per se, instead his hands plucked at hers and removed them from where they were. In their place he put his own hands, and even through the materials of dust-soiled fabric she began to feel heat radiating from his palms.

_Was he freaking firebending on her? _

"What are you doing?"  
Though, despite her best efforts, as the heat began to seep through the layers of material, even mild animosity began to melt away from her voice.

"Iroh taught me this little trick. It's mostly for sore or injured muscles, but I figured hey – injured muscles, aching muscles, whatever works?"

Damn that bald know-it-all. This was the end of Toph as she knew it. The tough self-sufficient Toph of the past was all but gone now. She was now a puddle on the ground, the effects of damn clever fire bending.

"In case you were wondering, Katara never lets me do this, she has her own methods…" he added before trailing into silence. She wasn't sure how to counter that so she just left well enough alone. Toph wasn't sure how long they stood there like that, or how soon she found her arms wrapped around his midsection. She wasn't even sure when exactly his chin found its way to her shoulder; but it had and she was and they were for a long time.

Eventually the pain subsided; she was nearly at the end of the torture she had been in for almost a week. Both her mother and her maid had been assuring her of that, not that she was feeling up to believing them. Not that it mattered either, it would only reappear next month, but she didn't want to think ahead that far. When there was no more achiness left, just mellow heat from his hands and all she could pin point was his breathing, her mind came back to the present.

"Was the fight bad?"

He sighed, and to her gratefulness, he didn't pull away. "Yah, it was actually."

Damn, the boy sounded worse off than she'd thought. Here he was comforting her, doing all manners of complicated _(and not to mention intimate_) types of firebending and he was hurting himself. Aang would probably rather be doing this for Katara, probably who he should only be sharing a skill like this with.  
Then again he did say she wouldn't let her for some ungodly reason.

She probably should go off and find her own Firebender, instead of stealing her best friend's.

Then again, it was more like borrowing. And if they were fighting, really could Katara get angry at her for using one of his better skills in her time of need?  
Toph felt she deserved a smack for those thoughts.

In a manner of days her whole world had turned upside down. All the things she'd built her strength and life on in the past few years had crumbled like sand with too much water poured over it. She felt unstable, shifty, and weak.

"Want to talk about it?"  
It was about time she stopped moping on silly little things like becoming a woman, and act like one. Young Toph was smugly silent, and probably had an '_I told you so_' expression gracing her chubby features.  
This Toph was 3 years older, taller and filled out. She'd done what she never thought she would do; made amends with her family. She'd accomplished many things, and pitying herself for changes she couldn't control was not acceptable Toph Bei Fong behavior.

"Really?" Aang asked dumbly, and Toph could have winced at that.

Was she really that distant from her friend's pain that he was so utterly shocked that she wanted to help?

"How about this Twinkle Toes? You heat up my bath water nice and hot, I get un-grubbified and we get Eun to bring us something to eat. When I'm less of a dirt pile you can tell me all about it. I promise to actually listen and in return you can work some more of those magic hands."  
She pushed him back and put a hand out for a firm handshake.

Aang chuckled and she couldn't help but wonder if what she just said was sounding as wrong to him as she thought it was now.

_Dirty minded Monk. _

"Deal." And instead of shaking he sealed their agreement with a kiss on her cheek, grabbing her hand a second later and leading her towards her home.  
"I'm starving anyway."

Thank goodness in the dark even Airbending Avatars couldn't see blushing behind them.  
She allowed a smile as he pulled her all too enthusiastically away.  
Somewhere in the back of her mind, where young Toph suddenly sounded more like her current self, she couldn't help but wonder what exactly Katara was thinking for letting Aang go so easily.

She wouldn't have.

* * *

**A few notes...**

**Special Thanks**:  
-As always to Tasha for being the best beta ever. I hope you know how much I could not do this without you!  
-Yereisa for FINALLY reading Chapter 6 and then promptly poking at me until I got chapter 7 out!  
-And to everyone and anyone who Added the story to Favorites, read and reviewed

**Terms to know:  
-Hanbok: **A Hanbok is the traditional outfit of Korea. Toph's and her mothers outfit (_as well as Songs)_ were all clearly Hanbok inspired, so I went with it.  
**-Chigori:** Is the blouse-like short upper coat worn with a Hanbok  
**-Chima: **Is the type of skirt work with a Hanbok  
**-Eun: **Eun is a Korean women's name. She is one of the servants appointed by Toph's mother to attend Toph when she decided to return home. Eun is in her early 20's and seems to have a good understanding of Toph's need for space and independence. We'll see more of her later.

**Review Thank****s**:  
I was going to list names, but I wont. There was a particularly long review that made not just my day, but my MONTH. But I want to thank you all for your wonderful words of encouragement as I write out this story. I recently found out I'm going to be a mom, and I've been dealing with the first Trimester up's and downs and work being stressful. So thank you also for being so patient and Chapter 8 which will feature Aang is right around the corner!

**Chapter**** 6, Zuko: "Roll the Die"  
Chapter 7, Toph: "Pillars of Sand" **_**(changed last minute)**_**  
Chapter 8, Aang: "What I'd Become"  
Chapter 9, Ozai: "Revolutionaries Wait"  
Chapter 10, Sokka: "Sword and Shield"**

_Happy New Year!_


	8. What I'd Become

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 8: What I'd Become **

Three years after the end of the War the cyclone of an Avatar's journey has left Aang a bit winded. Toph deciding it's his turn to take a break convinces him to take a relaxing trip to BaSingSe. But his mini vacation turns out to be a bit more revealing than he'd expected, or was ready for.

**Cast:**

Aang  
Iroh  
Toph

**"…It was a wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sounds of drums**

**People could not believe what I'd become…"**

**-"Viva La Vida" Coldplay**

The sounds of sporadic giggling made a smile appear just as randomly on the tall young man's face. He stood out evidently, wearing garbs in various shades of saffron and goldenrod, all popping against the hues of greens and browns adopted by the citizens of BaSingSe.

His walking remained rhythmic as each foot hit the cobbled streets, his rosary making a muted sound as it swung to and fro to the pattern of his footsteps. The weather was better than nice, with rays of sun finding their way through tiled roofs and open windows - it was downright beautiful. As he made his way further and further through the maze of the city, further uphill and closer to the central rings of the capital the giggling continued. And so did his smile, widening every time he heard it.

On his shoulders he carried his staff braced against the nape of his neck, and attached to each end much like pails of water hung two giggling children.

Some time a few blocks back they had been following him, and their smiles and laughs had been infectious. Instead of them following behind and hiding every time he looked back to see if they were still there, he decided a fun ride would be far more productive. One could always use the exercise, and little ones could always use the fun.

Now as he walked they swayed to and fro, him barely feeling the weight even though they'd gone quite a distance from the point they'd gotten on. When he arrived at the gateway that indicated he had reached the next ring, Aang was disappointed when he realized he would have to leave them behind. The city had improved by leaps and bounds in how they treated those who could only afford to live in the most outer rings, but the monk in him still wished that everyone could live equally.

When they were safe on the ground he was pleased to receive a hug from the pigtailed girl and messy haired boy. Aang watched as they ran back in the direction they had come, his mind already wandering as he turned and entered the next ring.

The monk had always found solace in the company of the young. Children thought in a way that spoke to his carefree sensibilities. Ironically, the older he got the more he sought to keep his mind open and untainted like those he saw behind the bright eyes of the children he encountered.

Children naturally spoke truth; they saw the world for what it was even if more mature minds could not see it. Instinctually Aang knew this was the only way he'd be able to achieve his Avatar-related goals for the world.

Perhaps this was why he found himself on the constant run from all manner of mature problems he had been encountering. It wasn't fair, he knew this, but it was hard even for him to discipline himself to do what he knew was the fair thing to do.

Katara was his partner; he'd wanted to be with her from the moment he laid eyes on her. Eventually he got that wish and it more than pained him to admit, he'd not lived up to his end of the bargain. She wasn't exactly exempt from responsibility in any and all of their problems, but he was beginning to come to terms with his hand in the chaos. Right about now was the time that Aang would most like the advice of those who had come before him, and it was times like this that he most mourned their loss.

This weighed down the young Avatar's mind like the ceilings of a collapsed cavern. So much so that before he could register how much time had gone; Aang found himself climbing the short steps into the Jasmine Dragon. It did not make sense for Aang or Toph to stay anywhere else when they visited the Earth Kingdom city. Iroh would not have it any other way anyhow, and honestly Aang felt most comfortable here than in some strange place.

He went the back way, minding the fact that the place was never empty for long. The most popular teahouse in the whole of the city was expected to be as such. The back door led him through a narrow hallway, which in turn led to the kitchens and the upstairs living quarters and balcony. This was a way for Iroh's employees to come and go nearly unseen; it also afforded him privacy from curious eyes.

So caught up in his own mind, Aang barely noticed Iroh who in turn had very much noticed Aang. This allowed him to do the best courtesy to his young friend he could think of, using his aptitude for flattery he managed to distract customers who had become too curious at the tall figure that had so mysteriously gone by the back way.

Aang seemed to be in the mood for privacy, and Iroh was in the mood to oblige.

But Iroh's best customer could not be fooled so easily. The former general's smile was not wholly a show to his other patrons, but in amusement as the young woman clad in green rose from the corner, abandoning her teacup, and disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

When in times of doubt, Aang did what all good Air Benders did.

He went up.

And seeing as the roof of the teahouse was the highest point that could easily and covertly be reached within the city limits, and that's where he planned to go. He wasn't at all surprised when Momo flew to his shoulder; his furry companion usually napped nearby and joined him when he was ready.

But the clearing of a throat did catch him, embarrassingly, off guard. If his shoes had been off he would have sensed her vibrations, he was getting considerably better at it too. But they had not been, and thus he had not noticed. He would catch grief for that little slight, so best thing to do was to play it off.

"I thought I taught you better than that, lightweight," Toph teased, but there was a lack of the normal snippy superiority in her voice. It was almost as if she was trying her best to be nice, even despite the jab at his expense.

"Well maybe you weren't as good a teacher as you thought," he added, a smile entering his voice as he took the bait.

"Oooohhh, got jokes today do we?" There was clearly humor in her voice, but it didn't carry over into full-out laughter.

She came to rest beside him, leaning on the railing as if she were looking out over to see below. Her feet came to rest on the lowest railing just above the ground, allowing her to stand higher on it and her torso meeting opening air. Aang watched her sidelong, marveling at how comfortable she seemed leaning over the edge of the balcony without something literally tying her to the ground; just as it might have been in the past.

"Look at you Toph, getting over our fear of heights? You've come a long way."

It was more than a tease; he truly was impressed by her progress. Naturally feeling at ease over open spaces was an Air Bender thing. So to him it had taken his mind a while to realize that others didn't find it so comforting. This was especially true for Toph, seeing as her whole being was firmly rooted into the earth below.

"Naw, I just know you won't let me fall," she said nonchalantly.

Leaning out further she allowed a breeze to cross her face, relieving her of her bangs momentarily and giving Aang a rare glimpse of her features bellow the curtain of hair. Her face had lost much of its childlike roundness, though not all of it. Somehow this suited her in a way he couldn't exactly pinpoint.

The view was short lived, and he actually found himself missing it the moment her bangs fell back into place.

"What's eating you, and don't tell me nothing." She placed one foot back flat on the stone of the balcony. "I can tell if you're lying and there will be punishment." Her chin came to rest over her arms crossed one over the other, both leaning on the balcony's ledge. Her eyes were turned towards him, but her sightless gaze looked neither here nor there under the hair on her face.

Aang smiled back, leaning his staff against the railing. He too lowered himself onto his forearms, turning his head to her face somewhat but lost in thought.

"You ever do something that accomplished a goal that was really important, but then later you realized the way you fulfilled the goal wasn't the best way?"

Toph stare back in thought, her lips pursed as she contemplated.

"Um…no," Came her ever-honest response.

He laughed, managing to even shake his head despite his current position. Aang turned away from the balcony's drop. He pressed his back against it as he slid into a sitting position. He checked on his staff and then accommodated Momo by drawing his knees up to give the creature a perch to sit on. It took Toph a moment to follow, sticking her feet straight ahead of her.

Time went by at no particular speed, and he didn't try to slow or accelerate its passing. It was actually quite pleasant, just sitting there on that balcony in the mild weather not having to say much. It didn't totally alleviate his tension, but it didn't hurt either.

"You know, I think I know just the thing for you Twinkletoes!" Toph exclaimed with great gusto.

She stood, not waiting for him to concede or question and instead dragging him up with her. Aang barely had time to register and only a moment to snatch up his staff. Momo didn't care for the sudden motion at all and flew straight off chattering madly, vexed at the both of them.

"Sorry Momo!" he offered as he allowed himself to be hauled off.

"Where are we going?" Aang's voice had taken on an uncanny fearful hue, but this seemed to only spur Toph on all the more.

This could not lead to anything good, or anything that would be sure to not end in him with some sort of injury. He wasn't sure he was up for an adventure right now, and suddenly he cursed himself for not being more diligent in his healing practices Katara had taught him.

"You'll see!" she just about sung as they entered the building again and down to whatever doom awaited him.

* * *

Aang wasn't sure if the sensation was pleasant or just plain squishy.

He and Toph sat shoulder deep each in their own luxurious tub filled to bursting with what could only be described as very expensive mud. Sometime between his clothes being exchanged for a robe and the hot towel being placed on his head much like a turban, it hit Aang the weight of his situation.

Toph, of all the people who appreciated the down and dirty, thought to alleviate his troubles by bringing him to a spa.

He had many questions to ask her in reference to this.  
_What made you think of a spa?  
Do you go to spas often?  
Are your many spa visits the cause of your apparent and sudden insanity?_

He knew though that keeping that last one to his self would just as beneficial to his health.

Toph sighed; one would think that she was bathing in a hot bath treated with silky oils. Instead Aang wiggled his toes, examining the strange sensation of the mud there. Leave it to his Earth Bending Sifu to find a bath of mud the height of relaxation.

At least the mud was kept nice and warm. How, he wasn't sure.

Finally his bursting curiosity got the best of him. "Um…Toph?" he started, not exactly sure where to begin.

"Just relax Aang, don't question it. Let it seep into your pores and draw out all the stress in your body," She sounded almost sage in her mud-related wisdom.

There was a thick silence between them as Aang attempted to follow her instruction. Her expression became increasingly relaxed, but his only became increasingly confused. His toes wiggled, his fingers fidgeted and his head bobbed as if he was hearing some interesting music in his mind.

This wasn't exactly his idea of relaxation. As always when he felt restless his remedy had been action. Even after he'd meditated to center himself, he would find himself running off to some adventure.

Flying on his glider was meditative in it's own right.

So as he sat he wondered how long were they supposed to sit here?

And where was the attendant?

Toph sighed and leaned her mud-covered forearms on the edge of her tub, her sightless eyes seeming to stare him down from beneath her towel turban.

"If I knew you were going to be this antsy I would have had them give you a mud wrap instead, then at least you wouldn't be able to fidget so much and ruin my relaxation too," she accused.

Aang felt guilty automatically, causing Top to sigh again.

"I should have known this wasn't your cup of tea, but I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face when the spa attendant handed you that small towel and told you to strip." The humor thick in her voice told him she was barely holding back a laughing fit. "Your face was priceless when she dipped you in the mud. You looked like a confused wet Fossa-cat," She laughed aloud this time, then set her chin on her forearms.

Apparently not minding one bit that the mud that was coating her face in a mask was now beginning to smudge on her chin.

Aang sighed and automatically stilled himself before he turned to her. He should have guessed that even lounging she would be able to sense his increasingly impatient movements. Though he couldn't have guessed that the sight of her bare shoulders would suddenly remind him of the fact that neither of them wore anything else but the layer of volcanic mud that was providing the only bit of modesty. Blushing and looking back forward he allowed his head to rest once more against the towel placed there for his comfort.

"You weren't supposed to eat the cucumbers you know, they were for your eyes," she laughed which only caused him to blush all the more.

"Oh, right…"

Aang felt exactly like what he was sure he looked like: an idiot.

"Well, I think I've had enough for today."

In one motion he across his chest and shoved down the mud with Earth Bending, with a clean hand reaching over between their tubs for one of the fresh towels, that way he could cover himself.

Of course he knew Toph could see much more than could be covered with a piece of fabric, it was an illusion of privacy which somehow didn't make him feel less embarrassed.

He'd made it approximately five semi-muddy steps before his friend's words made him halt.

"Running away isn't going to work on me, Twinkle-toes."

He couldn't help it. How in all the Fire Nation Hells did she always know how to push his buttons just enough to halt him in his tracks?

Not even Katara came so close so often when trying to decipher his troubles. For some reason that realization shoved him from embarrassed to angry, and he wasn't quite sure why.

"I'm not running," Aang said, his sudden irritation making its way to his voice.

"No, you're just walking quickly away, and leaving a muddy trail behind you. Constantly dodging the issue may work with Sweetness but that shit doesn't work with me… you should know that by now." Her face was the picture of spa-induced calm, but her voice had taken on an edge.

The one that Aang knew was warning him not to push her. This made him not want to just push back, but to shove.

"What does she have to do with this?" His fists clenched at his sides.

"I don't know Aang, why don't you tell me?" She sighed at first as if bored. "I've been wondering that myself. Ever since you showed up in Gaoling you've been wholly intent on solving my problems, so much so you refuse to admit you're having some of yours. Why don't you take some of your own advice, and instead of running away with your tail between your legs every time you face something difficult you face it?" She crossed her muddy arms this time, her expression daring him to claim her wrong.

"I don't need to take this, least of all from you." Aang turned to leave but suddenly turned right back. "Why is it that every time I'm not the happy-go-lucky Avatar everyone expects me to be, it must be an issue with Katara?" he fumed.

The spa attendant bringing fresh towels came into view, all to promptly swivel right around in one motion at the sight of the arguing pair. She went unnoticed by both of them.

"Okay then, who do you need to take it from? Let me know and I'll be sure they give it to you because obviously you ain't getting it anywhere else." Toph was fully irate this time, standing straight up in her anger with muddy hands on her muddy hips and nothing between them but a few feet and a layer of pricey muck.

Aang sputtered, but not only due to the nearly full view of her body. He was still far too captivated by his anger to be captivated by her curves.

"You're the last person to suggest anyone get anything from anywhere" he said in a roundabout way that confused even him. "At least I try and give advice from experience, instead of speaking as if I know everything like you do"

Toph stepped slowly out of the tub to stand directly in his path. If he had actually been paying attention he might have choked on he audacity of the picture it painted, but instead he was far too unaware of what the scene might have looked like if anyone had walked in right at that moment.

"You want to come say that to my face baldy?" for the moment Toph was _The Champ_ again and her threats were just as real.  
"I'll teach you just how much I really know, then maybe it will refresh your memory on how you should talk to a lady instead of you just acting like one. You kiss Sugar Queen with that mouth, no wonder she's fed up with you"

Aang was far too busy seething to manage to contradict her, instead he found himself angrily striding until he was directly in her face. Though it was far more like his chin to her forehead.

"How dare you assume… of all the immature! What do you know about relationships anyway?"

"Apparently a whole lot more than you. At least I know enough to recognize self-induced suffering when I see it. You been taking a page out of Sokka's book? At least he's happy. Oh, and I don't assume – or have you forgotten, I tell it like I see it. And right now all I see is a romantically frustrated over-grown child with too much on his plate, and the inability to allow those around him to help him. You came to me remember? Don't turn this around and make it as if I'm the root…of…your…issues."

With the last few words she poked him square in his bare chest, leaving round black markings where her finger had prodded across the fair skin that had been cleared of mud, her finger remained there as if a warning.

"It's not my fault you can't bring yourself to face the former Avatar's spirits either. What did you think that you could literally ignore yourself, all of yourselves, and get away without consequence? Quite frankly if you'd come to me for advice and then right out ignored it…I'd be pissed too. Don't give you the right to take it out your guilt on everyone around you" her tone was for a lack of a better word, justified.

This caused Aang to sputter again, at a loss for how to counter. Even to himself he had to admit he was beginning to sound like Sokka in an argument. The poor Warrior never won against Sukki. When he had what seemed like a proper retort, his voice was raised above what hers had been. He was now yelling full out.

"You don't know a single thing about why I did what I did. I don't feel guilty, not at all. Why should I, just because I found my own method? Let them ignore me, I don't need them anyway" his voice was seething with unspoken bitterness even as he found the breath to go on.

_How dare she claim to know what it felt like to feel what he was feeling?_

"And if Katara and I, if we had a problem – which we don't – it wouldn't be any of your business anyway! How do you know it's a problem with Katara in the first place, and not something completely unrelated? Because right now the only problem I'm having is with one bossy-know it all spoiled brat Earth Bender who thinks she…she knows everything!" He threw his arms up in the air, a strong breeze seemingly from nowhere forcefully blowing around the curtains and towels that still sat on the chair. It was powerful enough to splatter some of the mud across the floor and relieve Toph of her hair wrap.

Aang stood there swathed in a single towel, his legs below the knees still coated in mud. His own head wrap had long been discarded and his face was now flushed down to his collarbone due to his outburst, his breathing heavy and his jaw clenched.

"I don't run away from my issues, first of all. And for your information, Katara and I don't have a problem." He repeated for good measure, far more frustrated how now that he'd had his turn to retort, it felt like she'd got him to reveal far more than he'd ever wished to.

Aang was having a hard time convincing even himself of the truth of his words as he jumped from one defense to another.

Toph only crossed her arms again, seemingly as unaware as Aang was of her near nakedness.

_So much for peace, harmony and the Air Nomad way…_

"Okay Air Bender, prove it…" she could have just as easily been challenging him to an Agni Kai with the finality in her voice. Another poke at his chest drilled in her point even more.

When the formerly mentioned Water Bender got him somewhat nearly this vexed, he would shut down his defenses and become a wall of offense. He'd let her shout and yell and when even his patience had had enough, he would leave in silence. This worked every time, and he would once again be in control of the situation. When he would return they were both sorry enough and they would always each forgive, no explanation needed.

And though it was a tactic he implemented at the first sign of trouble, he also knew that this only caused those issues between them to build up in an all-too-quickly growing pile, right along with all his other remaining issues he refused to face.

Aang never allowed Katara to prod; it was so much easier when he didn't let her get that close. And for all his inherent knowledge, he'd managed to convince himself that this wasn't as unfair as he knew it was.

Toph, though, always managed to get a rise out of him. His silence wouldn't work with her, his ability to convince others all was well simply with serene words and sage expressions fell flat when it came to his former Sifu. Toph didn't just prod, she knew exactly where to aim her attack to take down his walls in nearly one fell motion. He found himself not keeping her away like he did with Katara, because he simply wasn't able to. His defenses were smoking rubble at his feet, all before he could prepare himself for the attack.

She infuriated him; she made him want to scream to his full capacity, to cause the earth to quake, water to boil and the air to howl with the force of it. He had never allowed Katara to see this kind of outburst, and in a twisted way it was a courtesy because he was never able to handle hers. Toph not only made it a point to show the true force of her anger to him, and managed to draw his out just as easily.

"Sometimes you just make me want to…" His hands had become trembling fists now, as if he wanted to hold himself back from gripping something.

A hundred years of discipline, those spent in ice-induced hibernation notwithstanding, should have allowed him to release his pent up frustrated energy into the universe. To allow the feelings to come and then go with the breeze, leaving him at one and with peace with his self and his path in life.

Apparently a century of Air Nomad structure was no match for Toph Bei Fong.

Aang wasn't sure what happened first, but one moment after another saw that his mouth met hers, arms slipped and slid in an attempt to get a firm grip about her mud coated waist and his chest collided with her own. Even if he could make out the order, he was far too busy trying to get a firm grip and sometime after the force of his impact with her caused their teeth to clumsily hit for the second time, he managed to get his lips over and then between hers.

Amid thoughts that were barely registering the sensations of slippery and dried mud, the heat of her tongue and her short fingernails digging into the bare skin of his back, he managed to make a few other surprisingly coherent thoughts.

He was kissing Toph, Toph Bei Fong. The Toph whom had once buried him neck deep in sandstone near a scorpion-ant's nest as a joke laden Earth Bending lesson.

She was kissing him back.

It was far too amazing…

…_and it was far too wrong._

Aang wasn't sure where he'd found the ability within him, but in one sudden motion just as he'd begun it, he was the one to pull back. Holding her at arm's length as he couldn't help but marvel at how cliché this all seemed. One moment they at been at each other's throats, the next he was been all too aware that he'd never kissed or been kissed that way; and that she was wholly naked under all that mud.

They stood there, he holding her shoulders between his hands and she dropping her arms away to her side. Both of there rate of breathing still taking on a slightly ragged rhythm, both were Fire Nation red right down to the crook of their necks. The expression on her face, best he could read from behind the hair about her face must have mirrored his.

Shock, embarrassment and what could only be described as _shame._

He shocked at what he'd just done, she shocked that she'd allowed it. Each embarrassed at just how easy it had been to cross that invisible line: and both ashamed at despite the previous two emotions, at exactly how much they both had enjoyed their discretion.

Aang managed to turns his gaze back to her face, her opaque eyes turned down and away from him. He tried to read her expression but it was nearly unreadable.

"Toph?" His voice was rough from emotion, and unsure even in his ears.

She did look at him then, or at least turned her attention back to him. "Don't say it, I already know it was a mistake." Her voice was incredibly soft, perhaps the softest he'd ever heard her speak.

He wanted to argue with her. He believed that something that felt the way this had should never be a mistake, but his conscious knew that's exactly what it should be. He frantically searched for anything to offer as she reached for a towel, suddenly aware of her need to cover up despite her legendary lack of self-consciousness. He shifted from foot to foot in the silence as she tried to avert his eyes in what little consideration he could offer her. But lying to her, even if it was to comfort her, would only be an insult.

"Look Twinkle-toes. You still love her, right? And she's my best friend, right? So until you figure things out, you don't have to worry about me. Nuff said…" She laughed, but it was without humor.

"That's not fair to you," Was all he could come up with.

"Life's not fair." She shrugged black-coated shoulders.

Suddenly Aang was aware just how fair her skin really was. The mud, which had splattered across her body and face and was now dry, and made her look like a marble statue that had been abstractedly but skillfully painted with black ink.

"I'm used to waiting, it's what I do. I don't go where I'm not welcomed, or take what's not mine. I won't be the reason the two of you are unhappy for the rest of your lives, either way."

He made to interrupt her, but she cut him off before he could find something viable to interrupt her with.

"Go back to her, Aang. Running away from Katara won't make your problems any less problematic."

"But running away from you won't make what happened between us any less real either," he managed to protest, but her hand full over his mouth stopped him again.

"You have to fix problem number one before you move on to numbers two and three. That's basic Earth Bending philosophy. And yes I know you're an Air Bender first and foremost, but you're also the Avatar and I would have thought you would have learned something from the other elements by now. You have to face the obstacle head on, and when it's out of your way only then can you tackle the next. Just like ignoring your former lives advice won't make you regret on how you defeated Ozai any less."

His eyes widened but even when she removed her hand he couldn't bring himself to contradict or confirm. Somehow, like always, she knew exactly what he refused to admit was his real issue.

"And when you sort yourself out Lightweight, you'll know where I'll be waiting."

This time it was she that made leave and he didn't bother to stop her. Before she'd even taken two steps though, Toph came to stand on his left side. Neither looked at the other.

"Oh and Aang…"

Before he managed to turn suddenly hopeful gaze towards her, the force of her fist to the side of his face sent him tumbling right back into his tub of mud.

It splashed over the side and covered him nearly all over.

_I deserved that_…was all he could think of through the sharp pain and reeling of his mind.

"Don't ever do that again without my permission."

He wasn't sure if it was a threat, or an invitation.

Toph didn't need to hurry off just the way she did after that, disappearing into whatever adjacent room he assumed offered her the most privacy. Even if she hadn't rushed away, he wouldn't have stopped her. With lanky limbs hanging over the side of the tub, he sighed and rested the back of his aching head against the smooth stone.

She'd been right, once again. He had to head back to the South Pole, he had to face Katara and he knew that his sense of honesty would cause him to tell her what happened.

He would beg her forgiveness, or perhaps simply beg her not to blame Toph for all this.

He wasn't sure now what he exactly wanted from Katara, besides forgiveness. He wasn't even sure what he wanted or expected from himself. And even as he tried to push the feeling away, as the warmth from her hand over his mouth had faded, he tried not to feel so certain that he was beginning to want to one day make Toph blush that way again.

He'd never hated to want something so wrong so badly in his life. This coming from the young man who'd been barely saved from a fatal end, all because of something he desired and wouldn't let go of that was wrong to want, this was saying a lot.

His want to be with Katara had nearly cost him his life, and the lives of countless souls. It had panned out in his favor, and so for the longest time he'd managed to simply ignore the selfishness of it.

He always wanted what he shouldn't it was beginning to seem.

Aang sighed and it echoed in the now empty room in the heart of busy Ba Sing Se. Clad in only a towel, shoulders slumped, brow furrowed and chest deep in mud he simmered in what felt like defeat.

_If only Gyatso could see him now…_

* * *

**A few thoughts….**

**Special Thanks:**

-As always to my beta Tasha. She's the quickest draw in the east! (_Across the point to be exact!_)  
-And to every reader and reviewer. I was wonderfully overwhelmed with the response I got from Chapter 7 and thank you for your patience. I'm out of the sick stage of my pregnancy and hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out quicker!

**Things to know:**

-This chapter was a doozy to write. Aang has never been my favorite character (_gasp!) _and to me he is the most difficult character to portray. But I have gained a new understanding of him through this chapter.  
-I think to assume that Katara and/or Zuko would be the first to realize and act on any feelings for someone other than their current partners is unfair. Aang to me has always been the more spontaneous one. Yes Zuko can be, but Aang is far more in that respect. I feel that if/when he and Katara were totally unhappy in their relationship, I knew it would be Aang to act first on this.  
-Just because Aang acted on new feelings first, does not make him a bad person. It makes him human.  
-I'm beginning to fall in love with Taang, and due to that perhaps you'll see a bit more about their progression then I was planning.

**Chapter 9, Ozai: "Revolutionaries Wait"  
****Chapter 10, Sokka: "My Sword and Shield"**


	9. Revolutionaries Wait

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 9: Revolutionaries Wait**

Three years after the end of the War only time can tell if bonds of steel, and those of the spirit will hold the wrath of the former Fire Lord. Not every hatred or enemy has a face easily seen.

**Cast: **

Ozai  
Random Fire Nation Guards

**_"…Revolutionaries wait_**

**_for my head on a silver plate_**

**_Just a puppet on a lonely string_**

**_Oh who would ever want to be king…"_**

**_-Viva La Vida, Coldplay_**

_Mud_.

For what it was worth, when he regained a position of authority, he would be sure that the stuff never came into his sight again.

Ozai had come to hate mud.

He loathed the smell. He abhorred the texture, but most of all he detested its color. It clung to him as a dirty brown sludge that stained his fair and noble skin. Degrading his ivory complexion to that of some dusky peasant.

It was down right sinful.

Though, as the shovel in his grasp struck more saturated earth, he wasn't sure which was more ridiculous. It was a tie between the fact that he was being forced to do menial labor by Zuko, and that the boy actually thought it would teach him humility.

A cynical laugh bubbled up from his innards and escaped him, despite his situation.

A physical jerk of the chains that linked his bound hands to bound feet brought him back to the present. One of the guards gave him a warning look.

He tipped the mixture of wet dirt and sandy earth into the barrel, and swung half-heartedly for another shovel's worth.

_When I'm Fire Lord once more, you and all your descendants will be shackled to stones and drowned_. He did not care if the glare he directed at the Guard implied his thoughts.

And as for that bastard sitting on his throne, he was just a young fool.

_Who did he think he was?_

Simply because his so-called son sat on _his _throne, and be certain it was _his _throne; Zuko assumed he had the power to teach Ozai the error of his ways? Thought simply because he sent Ozai out into the open, visible to the public, heavily guarded and shackled despite his loss of Bending, he would be humbled even in the slightest?

Assumed that shoving a filthy tool in his once finely manicured hands, then setting a warden barking orders down his back and throwing him out to do menial labor in the heat that he would learn this so-called lesson.

To add insult to injury, he was sure to send him into the areas that were destroyed or neglected during Ozai's rule. Here he put him to work doing slave labor so that all _his _former subjects could see how their mighty Lord had fallen.

Ozai was learning a lesson all right.

He learned that Zuko still fancied himself _Just_, and that he would do many things before he attempted to put an end to his father's life. He learned that the boy continued to be influenced by Iroh in more than a modest degree (he could smell Iroh's personal touch in this punishment from a mile away).

He'd discovered the Guards' schedules well enough, which had been altered to minimize his attempts at escape. Ozai had those who were still loyal, and had enough reach to keep in contact with him.

His most recent discovery was exactly where Azula was being held. Not yet sure how that was to play to his advantage, he simply filed it away for future use. He swore that when he put this knowledge to his advantage that somehow, and very soon, it would be Zuko and Iroh who would be _well schooled_.

The long, backbreaking days and isolated nights were taking a toll he would not admit aloud. This constant insult had been wearing away at his pride like a storm erodes the shore.

"Alright, your _Highness_…" his attending guard sneered. "That's enough for today."

He suppressed a sigh that had been held back for at least an hour now. It was not easy for Ozai to admit exhaustion, almost as much as it was impossible for him to admit defeat. Yet after a full day of toiling in the blazing sun, in the stinking mud, he was sapped. He sat, unable to care that he was still quite filthy, and simmered.

Ozai was not lacking for motivation. Every breath he held on to the rage that boiled and simmered just under the surface. Motivation to punish Zuko, and he had time to his advantage, but suffered from a lack of energy to formulate a proper plan at the moment.

After a few moment's he made to stand, and was escort was joined by two others back towards his prison.

Another irony, seeing as it was literally _his_ prison.

He said nothing, gave no trouble, per se. Their numbers had not been minimized much in all this time. He didn't expect Zuko to falter in that way. That was too obvious a mistake to make.

The two other guards were Fire Benders, and assured that he cooperated as they removed his shackles when inside his cell. They backed out, and he only gave indication of a deep boredom and paid them little attention as they lastly removed the cuffs about his wrists. Then he was locked away from the dwindling daylight, and they returned to their posts. Only one remained just outside of his _accommodations_, to be sure he caused no issue.

When all was quiet he finally looked down into his hand, where a piece of paper had been slipped. Ozai gazed up in slight suspicion and much curiosity. Messages had often been passed this way to him, talking of his loyalists and other messages from the outside.

He had not expected any such message on this day.

Carefully opening the paper to its full size, he stared down at it for a moment. Several characters and shapes were foreign to him.

"There are those who have become bored with what is, and wish for things to be far more stimulating. They feel you are the key to what may be more… interesting."

Ozai could not see the face of his guard, from where he stood the waning light caused his face to be guarded by shadow. He forgot his filth for a moment and folded his dirt-coated arms behind him and stood to his full height.

"You have my attention."

The guard chuckled deeply, and it gave Ozai an uneasy feeling deep in the pit of his stomach.

"How desperate are you to have your kingdom returned to you?"

Ozai's unease factor shot up, but so did his curiosity. He did not recognize the accent; this person was not Fire Nation.

"Who are you, who sent you?" he demanded, half from unease and half from interest.

Before he could demand another answer, the shadow that was the guard shot across the distance between them. In a blink he was directly before Ozai, a hand suddenly clenched around his neck.

The first thing Ozai was able to register was the fact that he was not being choked; this did not make the position any more comfortable. He jerked back in instinctual defense, but he was being held too steadfast. He could not move back for sheer force of strength in that ice-cold hand around his throat. Moving forward or side to side was out of the question due to the cell door.

Secondly, his feet were no longer touching the ground. Ozai was a tall man and quite muscular; this sudden strength was shocking, to say the least.

As the guard's face slowly moved towards him, a pungent stench overtook his senses. His breath - it reeked of something unnamed. Ozai tried not to breathe in too much, but it helped little to minimize the nausea.

"How much are you willing to sacrifice, Ozai of the Fire Nation? How much will you give to have your Nation back?" The question held a distinct tone that indicated that whatever was holding him was willing to give whatever Ozai was willing to sacrifice.

Ozai was ready to sell his soul to the devil to have what was his returned. His will burned to life almost as if his inner flame had been restored. With every breath he felt it smolder, and smolder it did. The smell of smoke filled the air and mingled with the rancid stink of the breath of it that held him.

He could not see the unearthly light that surrounded them, there was no sound, and it would have been unnaturally silent to anyone passing. Ozai felt as if energy was surging through him, it was overwhelming and he found that even if he wanted to move, he could not. Soon it passed into him at a rate that was so overwhelming it was painful, he could think of nothing else but his revenge. retribution flickered like a flame before him, and he succumbed. Ozai allowed himself to be taken, for what was left of conscience and morality in him to be replaced with his one true desire.

A blue light shaded the air, his hands that hung at his sides lifted to be in view of his face.

He stared at them, they were gloved in a glorious and beautiful blue flame. That inner fire that had been snuffed was returned.

Ozai was a Fire Bender once more.

He did not notice that despite the brilliant light coming from his hands, he still could not see the face of his benefactor. Did not notice right off that he had been put down on his feet. He simply stared at his hands, his beautiful Fire Bender's hands.

After what seemed to be an eternity, he looked back up into the darkness that veiled what was now the face of his new master. He had pledged silent loyalty and with what he had given away, he could not take it back.

"What would you command of me?" Ozai asked, forgetting that only moments ago he would never have addressed another as being higher than he.

"You will escape, and you will disappear from this place for a time," An eerie rattling noise filled the air as the beast in a Fire Nation man's body began to reverberate with excitement. "You will take your one true offspring with you, and leave this Island of Fire. Go to the land of Earth and wait with those who are still loyal to you. There you will await the right time to do my bidding."

"And what will that be?"

Despite his new bond of loyalty, there was still an air of defiance in Ozai. Though, this would work to his new benefactor's advantage. The rattling grew louder with its excitement.

"We are once and for all going to destroy the Avatar."

* * *

**A few thoughts….**

**Special Thanks:**

-As always to my beta Tasha. She's the quickest draw in the east! (_Across the pond to be exact!_).  
- A special thanks to those who have kept reading and faving and reviewing. I know it's been a zillion years at least since I've posted, but becoming a mom has become my whole existence. Now that my boy is getting bigger I have more time and energy to write. I promise I WILL finish this story!

**Things to know:**

-I'm baaaack! I apologize for being Awol for quite some time now. For those who do not know, 9 months ago I became a mommy. It took me a bit to recover from a difficult birth process, and being mommy has taken up every waking moment! I love it, but I also miss writing so I hope everyone will forgive me as I try and get this story on the road. With that said…  
-This chapter was originally supposed to be in the POV of Iroh, but in the end it did not write itself that way. It's funny how those things work sometimes isn't it?  
-Azula was also supposed to feature in this chapter, but I felt that she deserves her own chapter down the line. That's a whole can of worms I'm not quite ready to open.  
-I kept the time frames between these special song-fic chapters vague for a reason, especially in this chapter. For Ozai time has passed far slower than I can ever capture in words.  
-This is a short chapter, I'm sorry for that but sometimes the chapters want to be short!  
-Go ahead and guess if you like who my new villain is, I'm sure some will speculate. I could have been more vauge and more obvious, but the point is that it doesn't matter WHO it is but WHAT they will do.  
-MWAHAHAHAH, ok I had to put an evil laugh somewhere!

**Chapter 10, Sokka: "My Sword and Shield"**


	10. Sword and Shield

**Avatar Legacies, Chapter 10: Sword and Shield**

Sweltering summer heat dulls the minds and spirits of those on Kyoshi. Luckily Sokka hails from the Southern Water Tribe.

**Cast:  
**Sokka  
Suki

**"Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I cannot explain**

**Once you know there was never, never an honest word**

**That was when I ruled the world."**

**-Viva La Vida, Coldplay**

"_What?_"

Sokka blinked twice, his mind catching up a few moments later. He'd been staring at Suki for quite some time now. It had been so long, in fact, that he'd begun to stare past her at nothing in particular, his thoughts hovering somewhere just out of reach.

"Huh, what? Oh, I'm sorry, Suki. I guess the heat is getting to me." He stretched his back and kicked out his legs. He'd been working at grinding his Sumi ink for the day's Calligraphy lesson, but couldn't recall for how long. It must have been a while because what was once a whole stick of ink was now only a nub. This repetitive task helped to whittle away his nerves.

Sokka fixed his gaze on the window instead, where just beyond the open panels there could be seen the village, and beyond that the harbor. The suffocating heat stifling the day's beauty. Having encountered quite a few weather conditions on his journeys these past few years, one would hope to learn to adjust. Yet summer was always the one that found him at his most uncomfortable as well as his most agitated. He wasn't sure how anyone could function in this heat. Give him a crisp winter day anytime over this scorching oven. Not even the night was safe from the permeating heat. Luckily, unlike the Fire Nation, the summer in Kyoshi was short-lived.

"Sokka, we can practice another time. If you're going to drift off into la-la land every few minutes…" Suki attempted to sound more annoyed than she was, but the tone fell short even to her own ears.

"I'm sorry; it's just this unbearable heat. How is a Water Tribe boy like me supposed to cope?" he grinned to himself; this excuse sounded convincing even to him.

"Sure…" She was in no way convinced. Sokka was a bad liar, and often forgot that even if he were adept at his deception, he'd be hard pressed to pull one over on Suki. She knew him better than that; he had something on his mind.

"I suppose today was a bad day to practice, it _is_ hot." Leaning back on one palm, she waved her fan in the other. The characters etched onto the fan were blurred as her wrist rocked it back and forth in an attempt to cool herself down.

She even found it in her heart to turn it towards Sokka to spare him some of the fan's relief. He smiled in thanks and resumed his roasting.

If it had been any other day, any cooler day, Sokka might have taken this moment of solitude to pull her closer and enjoy their time together in a more fitting manner. Even if he had the energy, he liked his face just the way it was and wouldn't dare risk a broken nose by the over-heated, fully capable warrior woman he so loved.

Besides, he had a plan in motion.

Suki lay down on the tatami mats, which were cooler, and used her cushion as a pillow for her head. It wasn't often that she did nothing at this time of day, but everyone was using the temperature as an excuse to do just that. Meanwhile, Sokka watched her through cracked eyelids, a smile hovering like a translucent veil on full lips.

He'd been in Kyoshi for over a month now. It was not his longest, nor was it his shortest trip this year. Though he hoped if all things worked out that evening, it would turn out to be his most eventful trip. (_Not counting the whole Fire Nation Attack on their first visit_).

Though it weighed very little, the trinket hidden safely inside of his tunic seemed heavier. It was as if it were getting his attention, encouraging him to not to forget it. As if that were at all possible.

It wasn't like it would be a shock to anyone that knew him or her. It had been a while coming. With every visit he made, the eyes of those in the community were on him to make that big move. This pressure had a hand in keeping him from making a commitment.

They were young, and Suki never pressured him.

Those around them watched and waited in anticipation. Any reason to leave work behind and celebrate was a good thing to the Kyoshians – though they were hardworking, and often stern… they knew how to party. One of the many reasons he always-felt right at home here.  
Besides, across from him was Kyoshi's favorite daughter. The fact that she was managing to make being coated in layers of sweat appealing was not working against her.

He'd been seeking inspiration, mulling and stalling. Now he wasn't sure why he'd been so indecisive. His greatest muse had been before him all along – the reason for his hesitation was also his greatest motivation. Sokka still wasn't sure what had given him that sudden stroke of bravery, but either way he'd made up his mind and now there was no going back.

Back arched, his spine cracked and toned arm muscles stretched over broad shoulders. A large yawn caused his jaw to pop, literally shaking the drowsiness out of his body.

The ink was finely ground, a brush in hand. Sokka took the position over the long sheet of paper, a blank slate.

He'd been that blank slate before that fateful canoe ride, all those many years ago. A piece of bare paper with a set shape but no marks made. The paper had texture and definition, just as he had the influences of his father and his people. Despite this when he ventured into the unknown, he'd had not true marks made on his character. Sifu Piandao had once told him that calligraphy was akin to swordplay. In this way, it was also like life.

As the brush was coated in ink, he took a single cleansing breath before touching it to the paper.

Just like his life, it was blank and ready to be influenced. Since that moment, many encounters and events had helped to write his story. The paper was no longer blank, but full. The brush and ink bent to his will, circling and curving under his manipulation.

By now he'd gained Suki's attention: she was, at first, satisfied to watch him work. But as he stood silently for a while, standing over his work, enticing his audience to curiosity.

_What __was__ he looking at? _

"Sokka? Should I even ask?" she was a bit afraid to. Even at this early level of novice skill, Sokka had a flair for the ink and brush. This worried her as he still found bodily functions hilarious. Now he was grinning that goofy sort of smile. It was the kind of smile that appeared when he'd either figured something out – or thought he had, but was actually going to get them all nearly killed.

"I was just thinking about the parallels between calligraphy and life."

"Oh, were you now?" she smiled, her amusement growing. She rolled onto her stomach to regard him fully. "And how is that?" He'd been up to something lately. Her birthday had passed last season, so it couldn't be that and she hadn't any clue. He always _was_ horrible at keeping surprises from her. Perhaps they were going to take that trip to BaSingSe for shopping like she'd been wanting.

"You know, I can't tell you. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself," And, saying nothing more, he winked as he placed down his brush and walked out of the room.

Suki was left puzzled. Once in a while Sokka dabbled in his poetry, and though symbolic it was usually far from cryptic. He was good at it, but it was always obvious even in its symbolism. Sometimes Sokka's mind got away with him, and even she could not decipher his ramblings until he came down from his idea-induced high to explain to her what he was so excited about.

All these things were part of the reason Suki loved Sokka with all her heart. He was random, hilarious, often goofy; but always brave and caring. But above all, when he wanted her attention, he knew how to get it. She sighed, and despite herself she got up and crossed over to the paper, walking around it until was right side up and she could properly read it.

If her eyes had gotten any wider by the time her brain had taken it all in, she might have been mistaken for the doe-eyed Ty Lee. She hadn't even realized that Sokka was advanced enough to complete a full character. Skillfully drawn across the parchment was the word 'Home'.

Her mind racing ahead to the worst, she rushed to the door.

* * *

By the time Suki managed to get her Tabi socks back on and rush outside, there was nothing waiting for her but her Geta. She slipped them on, managing (_only by the will of a well-trained warrior_) to not break her neck in her haste.

Her mind was racing faster than her heart while she followed where he'd gone. It wasn't hard to discern; Sokka had done a piss-poor job of disguising his tracks. She followed his trail through a winding path that led upwards. Kyoshi was notoriously diverse in its landscape for such a small island. Beach turned into forest, which turned into hills. Suki carefully followed a stair of stone steps hewn into the earth, an old path that she and her peers had played on as children. It had been there as long as anyone could remember, but was still in good shape.

The light through the trees made shadows of cooling shade and glowing warmth, all decorating the forest floor with different patterns. The main village was being left farther and farther behind. Only the sounds of her shoes accompanied her. Even _she_ was a bit winded when reaching the end of the steps, walking out onto a familiar clearing.

Before her was an arched bridge, connecting one stream bank to another. The whole area was mostly clear of bamboo and trees, and the gravel and grass began a gentle slope to the right. The hill was not very high, but they were high up as it was. Because of this elevation, when one approached the far end of this clearing, you could see beyond to the ocean. It was beautiful here, not that the rest of her island was any less lovely.

This place was familiar, but one difference caught her eye immediately. A generous portion of the ground had been flattened, and leveled even in some parts. Beams of wood hewn from strong trees were sticking out in many portions. It was all still open to the sky and there in the middle she found Sokka. His back was to her as he gazed out to the vast ocean beyond.

"I love this place." Despite his warrior's faux pas of leaving himself vulnerable by turning his back, he'd been paying attention after all and heard her approach.

"So do I…" She stopped just beyond a platform that had been laid there already, wondering when all this was done without her knowing.

"The Southern Water Tribe is that way." He pointed straight out into the vastness, as if he could see it and wanted her to as well.

"Is that what this is? You're trying to tell me you're going home?" Suki held up the length of paper, unfurling it so the character written there was exposed.

"Yes and no,"

There had been humor in her voice, but all Suki could feel now was dread. She was not ready for Sokka to go home. Every time he did, she had this weird sensation that he would not come back. She loathed that feeling with all her heart.

"You know, I always wondered why no one lived up here," Sokka carefully walked about the platform, shaking a beam here and tapping the ground there as if inspecting.

"When the War started, the people moved back into the main part of the village; it was safer to stay in numbers. Some people still live on the outskirts, you know tha…"

His laugh caught her off guard, a tone of nervousness coloring it. "I realized that after doing some research. You know, your father is very knowledgeable about your land's history,"

She allowed him to go on, the gentle breeze coming off the ocean offering her some relief from the beating sun. Besides, he knew very well that this was common knowledge; her father was the village's schoolteacher.

"He really helped me to understand your laws and whatnot. Really came in handy when I decided to buy this land…"

If Suki could find her voice, she probably would have choked on it. Instead her head shook softly back and forth, not able to fully process what he was saying. "You… you've bought this?"

Sokka shrugged in his characteristic nonchalant manner.

"Where I come from, when a man likes a woman and wants her to be his, he builds her someplace to live. If she accepts and her family accepts, then a procession will lead her to the front door." She hadn't noticed him moving but suddenly he was standing just in front of her, still higher than her on the raised section. "A ceremony takes place on the threshold, under the moon, and then they enter together…"

Sokka stepped back, leaving just enough room for one person to stand in front of him. "Conveniently, it seems the Kyoshian traditions are not that dissimilar…" His voice was beginning to waver somewhat, and if her heart were to pound any louder it might hop right out of her throat and onto the dirt.

"Are you asking me, to marry you, Sokka?"

"That's what I love about you" He cleared his throat and licked his lips nervously to try and control the shudder in his voice. "You're always right to the point." she, though, did not move a muscle and her gaze did not leave his face.

"I don't have much to give you," One shoulder shrugged again, and he held out a hand. "But I do have these. As long as I can build and fix, I'll make sure we have a strong house to live in. You don't need my protection, but you'll have it anyway. Though I'll always be between two lands, from here you can see me always return to you."

There were hot tears in her eyes, but she allowed them to stay. Suki felt no embarrassment about those tears, none at all.

"So I guess what I'm trying to say is. If you want it, this could be your home, our home. Unfortunately it's kind of a package deal…" He began to chuckle out of nerves, but still had a bit of courage left to hold out his hand to her. She took it without hesitation, standing in the spot right before him that he'd left just for her. Water Tribe and Kyoshi Warrior stood there for some time, one hand in the other, with their eyes seeking the other.

"I think I can live with that, but under one condition," her tone became as serious as if she were preparing for battle.

Sokka's face fell somewhat and his brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"I want a betrothal necklace," her smile was enough to evaporate all cause for unease he might have had.

Sokka reached into his tunic's inner pocket, retrieving just that. "I aim to please," he quipped, one eyebrow rising in an attempt at charisma.

She reached for the dangling pendant. It was simply etched and polished to perfection. Her thumb caressed over the bumps and dips, smooth as ice under her fingers. The biggest surprise was not the obvious skill taken to sculpt it to perfection, but the color. It was green. He must have read her expression because as he wrapped his free arm around her, drawing her near, he smiled.

"It's jade. Not that you don't look good in blue, I just felt this would be a better fit"

Suki showed her acceptance by turning around so he could tie the necklace on. Its weight was strangely comforting as it settled on her collarbone, and when she turned back there were tears on her cheeks but a smile on her face. She wrapped her arms tightly around him, content in the moment.

"I'm sooo putting in a meat room. Right over there…" he said dreamily.

Sukki nudged closer, enjoying his arms around her. "Over my cold, dead body, Sokka."

As they stood there side by side, on top of what would become their home, life for them was just as it should be; they were together.

* * *

**Special Thanks:  
**-My biggest thanks must go to my beta Tasha. As always she has graciously looked over this chapter, and made sure it makes sense! She is the best.  
-My next thanks must go to everyone who has stuck with me on this story. I know I have taken a long time between reviews for the last few chapters, but it seems like things are coming along faster!  
_-Special thanks to sdl64533 and Tonnocal who pointed out that this chapter was duplicated! It is now fixed._

**Things to know:**

-The inspiration for Kyoshi's scenery came from various images of the Japanese countryside, as well as a trip to a lovely Japanese Garden.  
-It's early summer in Kyoshi, but uncharacteristically hot.  
-I'm sorry for this being a short chapter, but it was difficult for me for some reason.  
-This is the final chapter of this song fic arc. There might be others down the line, but none planned.  
-PS: Happy stuff is hard to write!


End file.
